Mass Effect: Black Rain
by lander01
Summary: (Sexually explicit) Mass Effect: Black Rain, is an erotic novel based upon the video game Mass Effect. Commander Shepard and Miranda Lawson a were aboard a space ship when it was attacked by unknown terrorists. From then on, things just keep getting worse. (I have taken a small break. How ever I'm starting to write the new chapter and it will be up soon)
1. Prologue

**(First off, I do apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, I don't have much time to rescan it. This is an old story that has een up on this site before. I got to 5 chapters before it was taken down due to the mature content. However If wanted I shall write a chapter 6, and onwards very soon.)**

Miranda had settled nicely in her office. It was next door to the canteen and the mess hall. Nevertheless, it was quiet enough for her, she had a nice bed for her to relax in and her desk was suitable enough.

"EDI. Bring up the personnel files." She ordered the ship's computer. Her screen flashed to life as she started to leaf through all of the higher personnel files.

Jacob Taylor. Mordin Solus. Garrus Vakarian. Doctor Okeer. Commander John Shepard… John Shepard… Her best friend on the entire ship if ever she had one. A smile arose from her typically stern face as she his file stated he was still single. It's a running joke that the commander of the Normandy is saving himself for someone special, thats why he lacks a female companion. Miranda knows what Shepard's like, his preferences, and that he's not saving himself he's just difficult to get along with, she knew that from… 'past experiences'.

Miranda cast her mind back several months to that special night on board the Normandy.

Shepard walked through the dimly lit corridors passing grunts, engineers and the wounded like ships in the night. Bowed heads stemming from stiff bodies awkwardly avoided short glimpses of eye contact-making night time strolls in the Normandy a less than pleasurable experience. Certainly out of the ordinary Shepard had two crystal glasses and a bottle of wine. He was on his way to meet up with a friend of his, Miranda Lawson. Shepard nodded towards Wilson, Miranda's second in command. only for Shepard to receive a curious quizzical look from Wilson.

Approaching the door of Miranda's quarters, Shepard checked himself in the shine of the ship. Brushing his hair back and straitening his civilian clothing Shepard gave a confident knock and activated the sliding doors. Miranda stood there, stretching her arms and ruffing up her hair. She was still in her Cerberus uniform, a body tight one piece that ran all over her body and was snug in all the right places. Her hair was long, black, and flowing over her shoulders. Spinning around at the sudden swoosh of the sliding doors she noticed Shepard and at that she spun quickly hiding her red, puffy, tearful eyes. She had been crying. "Miranda…" "Yeah. Yeah… Come in..." Her sentences were short and snappy. As if she didn't want to speak for too long, he could hear her voice cracking as if she was ready to cry again at any point. He was ready to ask her what was wrong but in his experience, women-Especially Miranda, didn't like talking about it was brought up. Trying to start a conversation "I've missed you Lawson! I brought booze to try and get you away from your work and relax!" He flashed smile and raised the glasses he held to attention

Miranda had a reputation as being hard or cold. Just difficult to get along with. Words you would typically associate with someone who just doesn't fit in. However, it was her job as 'Captain' to be stern and unwavering in her personal connection with the crew. You can't issue your drinking buddy a shift in the toilets, that just can't happen. So you can get an idea for her personality when you realise instead of easing her punishments to make friends, she tends to stray from friendly relationships.

Well defying all understanding Shepard heard a "Thank you Shepard... It's been a tough couple of weeks... Months actually…". Miranda jumped at a chance to hug someone. They shared a quick embrace and she relieved her tight grip.

Shepard had only seen the inside of her quarters on occasions, certainly not long enough to get a good look. Her office was on the second floor and around a few corners. Miranda's front desk was clearly her space for the endless calculations and mind-numbing workings out. Papers were scattered across her large white, Perspex desk recklessly along with 2 computer screens and ebooks and cluttered with data pads, all plagued with numbers and equations too large and complex for your average Normandy worker. Strangely however, every other inch of her room was in seamlessly pristine condition. Her bed covers, straitened out as if no one had ever lay on it, her table and kitchen, spotless. It was as if her desk was the only place she relieved her recklessly untidy self.

Still avoiding eye contact and the awkward conversation her teared up eyes would eventually create, she ushered him through to her kitchen/dining area.

"Let's take a seat. You look like you need a drink." Miranda said in a manufactured fashion. "Yeah, sure" They both sat as Shepard slammed the glasses and wine down. Miranda now facing Shepard yet still hiding her face. Shepard eventually mustered up the courage to ask anything, anything to break the unrelenting awkwardness of this encounter. "Hey, let… Lemm'ey pour you a drink. And take your hand down! Come on, we can talk about what ever's wrong. Miranda coyly nodded and grabbed a glass freeing one arm as the other followed, resting on the table.

"Right. So, is it project" Shepard asked quizzically. "No, no it's that…. Well I have just received my medical test results. My father, it seems has implanted a chip, rendering my ability to give birth useless. He did it so I couldn't share any of the genetics he spent millions on giving me.

"Oh, wow, so you were planning children? Shepard asked shyly

"No, that's not the point. I'm just angry that even after all this time I still can't escape my fathers fucking grasp"

"Well, Miranda. I'm afraid can't change the fact that your father was so demanding and had extreme controlling wishes. What I can do however; is make you realise you have completely escaped his hold on you. Make you realise that you're a part of a team that really does care for you. I can do that by"… Shepard lifted the wine with a proud grin on his face and poured it into glasses already laid on the table.

Miranda grinned, taking a sip of the glass seemingly happier after Shep's little talk. Desperately hoping the conversation wouldn't lead back to her bad news Shepard grasped at anything he could talk about. Still keeping his quiet smile Shepard asked.

"So, you joined a Galactic dating site?"

Miranda's jaw dropped in embarrassment and soon after she scoured across her face to replace any expression that might look as if Shepard was right. With an overly confident face she snorted and pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Shepard, I'm not sure what you think you're talking about but I can assure you it's not me."

"So you didn't sign up with the username..." Shepard brought up his Omni-tool and started to fish through his history when Miranda playfully slapped his arm, both jovially telling him to stop and shutting the holographic tool.

"Yes... Yes I did, all right? I'm lonely like this, in this ship and with this life. It's difficult enough without people on my ship pointing it out thank you very much!" She said with a smile.

"Lonely? The great Miranda Lawson is lonely? Huh, if only you told someone…" He said with a smile, Miranda shook her head and shut her eyes.

Over the hours the wine flowed as easy as the conversation. It went from funny Batarian/Asari love stories, to their family history. It was only just at the end of the conversation this arose.

"And my God! The messages I got! I mean... It was dreadful! Poetry written by a Krogan! Some idiot who could barely type coherently and a Volus who was after a whore! Anything for credits with those little..." She trailed off, her head falling back into an uncomfortable position on her chair.

Shepard laughed and nodded his head. "I'm sure it's dreadful... Speaking of dreadful, we're out of wine."

"Out of wine!? Ah, it's probably for the best. I need to talk to… to…. Fuck! I need to t, talk to my FUCKING DAD tomorrow, I forgot after you walked in!

"It's nice to see you happy Miranda. It suits you." He said with a risen eyebrow and small smile

"Shepard... you bastard what am I going to do."

"You're going to realise you can't prepare anymore than you have, and you're going to relax now!"

"Oh my God, I'm worthless" Miranda spat out with a frog in her throat

"Hey now, you're not worthless and you know it, look how much work you do on a daily, no hourly basis! You are worth more than almost anyone I've ever hired! You're incredible!" He said softly, trying to sooth her.

"Yeah? Then why can't I get a boyfriend? One hundred and fifty credit's a month that, the, the, that dating site costs me! I still can't find anyone suitable."

"What about me?" He said with a smile. she looked up at him, the tears had stopped flowing.

"What about you?" She repeated. Looking at each other for a brief moment, you could almost see the spark as Shepard brought up his hands to wipe away her tears staining her pretty face.

As if by magic, an invisible bolt of lightning darted between the two and they kissed. Miranda took Shepard's hands in hers and they pulled each other closer. Her soft, dainty lips pressed up against his strong lips as they kissed. She was the first to test the water and nudged his lips open, his tongue slid inside her mouth and they bumped into each others. Jockeying for position, Miranda moaned at the touch as Shepard's strong hands slid from her grasp and they found themselves on her thighs.

With one swift move, he got up and lifted her, letting them both collapse on the sofa nearby. She had been that far gone without contact like this to know what to do next. Rubbing her fabric clad pussy on his lap, she collapsed in ecstasy momentarily at the touch of his clothed erection nudging against her pussy. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, as if to make sure they still wanted to go through with this.

When neither broke the look, it meant it was go time. Miranda hugged Shepard tightly as he leant in and pressed his lips against her soft, white neck. Pressing his strong lips down on the skin, Miranda couldn't help but moan as he put his hands on her breasts. Squeezing through the fabric, Shepard's strong hands felt her nipples harden and nudge against the palm of his hands.

Her crotch was getting wetter as she gyrated on his lap. He could feel the liquid seeping through the suit and onto his crotch. Breaking the worship of her porcelain neck, Shepard lightly cupped her ass cheeks and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly; her legs soon joined up and she tied his waist.

Walking towards the bed, Shepard stumbled and they fell down, barely reaching the covers. Laughing at the silliness, Miranda quickly kissed Shepard on his lips again. Breaking the kiss almost as quickly, she rested her forehead on his, her warm breath mingling with his.

"Shepard... I've never been with..."

"Your Commander?" He asked, crooking an eyebrow as she bit her lip. She bowed her head and her head and told Shepard "No, I've never had proper, proper sex. Like real sex out side of quite and overall bad sex years ago" which made him smile.

"Well, I've never been so rock hard and horny in my life, so I guess we're both in for a treat." Miranda smiled and kissed him again. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him to the floor and unzipped her zipper running all the way down revealing her smooth pale body. Shrugging off the top-half of her one piece, she was left in no less than her bra. It was a lacy black material with a front clasp that covered her breasts.

Shepard smiled as she pulled down the last areas where the suit still clasped her body, pooling it around her waist. Holding onto her, she leant down and kissed him on the lips again. Running his arms up and down her waist, Shepard smiled into the kiss. Soon enough, he placed his finger on her stomach and ran it up to her breasts. Hooking his finger in the clasp and undid it, letting her bare breasts out into the open. Miranda shivered as the air as he toyed with her breasts while she played with his hair.

Shepard stood up, surprising Miranda and making her sit on the side of the bed. He removing his jacket, stood in front of Miranda biting her lip softly yet eagerly. Miranda smiled and gave a wolf-whistle as she saw his muscular chest. "My three hour long work outs at the gym thank you." Shepard said with a grin. Looking down at Miranda who had now stepped up and was undressing completely.

Shepard did the same. Both Miranda and Shepard were now apart and undressing as fast as possible. He slid his pants down to around his ankles and kicked them off, his boxers went with them and his now rock hard nine-inch cock was exposed to the air.

Miranda smiled at the sight of it.

"Yeah, yeah, Miranda hurry up and get it off! He said with a confident smirk. Both completely undressed and standing near the bed she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Their mouths opened and their tongues slid in, both engaging in an incredibly passionate kiss. All the while his thick nine inch rod was upright and pressed against her stomach.

Shepard caressed the back of her as she ran her hands down his chest to his impressive cock. Stroking it, still engaged in her kiss she moaned as Shepard squeezed her beautiful ass. Tugging at the flesh, she moaned again as her commander broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck.

Worshiping her, he made his way down from her neck to her cleavage. covering each breast with a kiss, he moaned as Miranda started to lightly squeeze his shaft, recklessly stroking it.

Miranda broke off all contact and with a playful push, shoved Shepard onto her bed. He smiled and laughed jovially as she crept up on him. He scooted up to the head of the bed and she crawled up further, just stopping before his cock.

Licking her lips in genuine anticipation, Miranda opened her mouth and took the juicy warm head of his cock into her warm, wet mouth. Wrapping her hand around his massive shaft, Miranda started to bob and suck equally as lightly. Her tongue flicked against the head.

Groaning, Shepard put his hands behind his head and watched miranda suck sensually on his thick cock.

"Mmmm Shit..." He said with a satisfied grin on his face as she continued to concentrate on his dick.

"Mmmm, I, I locckkkh thisskkks." Miranda attempted to proclaim, while sucking his dick. Her moans vibrated on his shaft making him groan even louder with satisfaction.

"Oh shit..." Shepard moaned, watching his raven-haired beauty go to town on his shaft. She had changed her tactics and was now bobbing up and down freely, her tongue smashing against the far-away parts of his shaft.

His entire cock filled her mouth. She had absolutely no space left, her jaw found it impossible to let more in. But she loved it. His entire juicy, long, thick cock reached the uncharted regions of her throat. It almost seemed wrong for such an angelic, flawless face to be penetrated and deep-throated by a cock. Miranda hadn't released the grip her throat had on him to allow a good amount of air in, that became apparent when after a while more saliva than usual started to drain out of hear mouth and slide down his dick. It ran down his shaft and dripped off his balls and onto the bed.

Lifting her eyes to look up at him, she smiled, satisfied at the amount of pleasure she was causing for her partner. When she reached the tip of his cock, she wrapped her lips around the head, just under the base and sucked on it. Her lips would applied the pressure, while her tongue worked on almost free will and just randomly licking any art of the cock she could reach.  
Shepard enjoyed that, closing his eyes and moaning to the sky, he could practically envision the scene in front of him.

"Ohh... Oh, shit! You're sure this is your first proper time with a cock?" He said with a smile on his face, putting his hands on her head, lightly running it through her hair and applying a little more press to the blow job.

Going for broke, she moved on to a new tactic she had dreamed up earlier.

With a twist of her head, she started to completely envelope his entire shaft while twisting her head left and right with ever bounce. Shepard let out a very audible gasp as she started to take more and more of his shaft inside her mouth. Locking her sultry eyes on his, she grinned and went for her very last tactic, sure to get him off.

Forcing herself down even further, her faced began to blush and fill with blood as she willingly chocked on his cock. she managed to deep throat his entire shaft, and Shepard wasn't even aware until he felt her tongue smack against his balls. Looking down, he saw she had it all in her mouth and was trying to fit his balls in too.

Upset that she couldn't manage it, she continued to work on his shaft. Bobbing up and down, with all the added lubrication from her saliva made the job a lot easier as she sucked idly on it. Wrapping her hand around his shaft, she sucked the tip and violently jerked the rest

"Shit... Ohh... Oh Shit... Miranda... You're a fucking natural..." Shepard shivered once again in pure ecstasy

Miranda lifted her sly, seductive eyes and locked them with him as she seductively nodded her head to reply to him.

"Mmmm... Hmmm..." She moaned as she expertly bobbed her head on his Enormous cock while her wet saliva dripped ever more from the tight seal of her mouth and his cock.

"Awww... Yeah... Ahhh..." Shepard licked his lips as she took his eight-inch cock deeper into her mouth. While looking up at him Miranda lightly twisted her head as her lips stroked his Thick shaft and she bobbed her head to deeply take his entire cock into her wet, warm mouth.

"Ohh yeah! Mmmm fuck! Can't believe you're taking it all!" Shepard moaned in amazement as the Cerberus operative deep throated his entire cock. Her hand now fondling his huge balls, she grinned at Shepard's clear satisfaction.

Slowly lifting her head off his cock, she licked her lips, satisfied with her performance. "Mmmm... That was yummy! Hehe" Miranda said, giggling as she realised that last sexual act was so incredibly unlike her. She crawled up, now past his cock sat on his chest. Shepard could feel Miranda's beautifully round ass cheeks bounce and relax on his lower stomach.

"You are just incredible…" He said sincerely while they both stared into his eyes. They kissed once again this time somehow more passionately, this time they shared a genuine love. Reaching behind her, Miranda broke the kiss and let her forehead rest on Shepard's. Their hot breath mingled together as they locked eyes. With her forehead still pressed against his she moved only her hips and slapped her crotch onto his. Allowing Shepard to grind his cock on her stomach as they engaged in yet another kiss. Shepard snapped and quickly lifted Miranda 1-2 inches off him and found his cock with one hand somewhere around her beautifully shaped pale legs. With his impossible hard throbbing cock in his hand, he prompting Miranda so take it inside her.

Releasing Miranda and allowing her to collapse back on to Shepard he used his free left arm to squeeze her ass cheeks.

"Ahhhhh, oh my GOD! MIRANDA!" Shepard laughed in utter disbelief "You're so fucking tight! Ahhhhh". "Mmmm you like that, huh?" Miranda replied assured it was going well.

They both moaned aloud as the 2.5 inches wide, 9 inches long cock slid inside her with ease, causing no feeling other than pure bliss. They kissed again as she settled with his shaft inside her. With her hands on his chest and his hands on her hips, she lifted herself until she was upright. They began to fuck each other wildly again. Each set of hands helped Miranda rise and fall on his shaft as her mouth opened and she moaned nothing but silent gasps and a single exhale of build up pleasure.

Her wet pussy hugged his shaft tightly as she moved up and down, slapping her beautiful ass cheeks onto his crotch. She seemed to be settling into a system as with every third drop she made, she would grind her pussy left to right making them both moan uncontrollably. He squeezed her hips tightly as she bounced on his dick, her rises and drops had started to become more manic as tim went on. An orgasm was clearly creeping its way up.

Sitting up to meet Miranda, she stopped in her tracks leaving herself with 9 inches of ridiculously solid cock deep inside her. Shepard wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her bounce while taking her tit into his mouth. Shepard grabbed what any amount of ass he could get a firm grip on and allowed the friction to build up as miranda bounced hard on his cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto his shoulders as her rocking became more erratic. Holding onto him for dear life, Miranda almost screamed the house down as she felt a warm stream of lust building up inside her. Seconds later her muscles tensed, her nipples hardened, her eyes raised into her eyelids and she grabbed on to anything she could as she let out a raw scream heard throughout that level of the ship. For that moment you could see in every inch of her body, she was in pure euphoria and elation. Her pussy clamped down on Shepard's hard shaft, her back arched and her cum gushed out with incredible force, urging the commander cock out of her. The commander kept hold of Miranda and his cock deep in her making the experience better for both of them. Her cum ran all over his shaft and onto the bed.

Rolling her onto her side, and breathing deeply Shepard grabbed her and flipped her onto her front, leaving her beautiful white legs and ass out into the open for the commander to use at will. Shepard kneeled off the bed stood up, only get back down and make his way up to her ass, kissing and licking her all the way. He started with her feet and onto her legs where he massaged for about a minute. He finally made his way up to her ass where he buried his head, feeling her soft ass cheeks massage hi face.

With Miranda and Shepard's relaxation period over, he decided to get his cock back into work. I kneeled up and positioned himself so his cock was relaxing in Miranda's tight ass-crack. With a deep breath Shepard asked "Ever done this before?" "Done what" Miranda trailed off with a laugh. "Ever had something like his up there?" "Oh my God people do that?! Well be careful, ok?" Shepard confidently and rather smugly replied "Hey, if it hurts you tell me and we'll get to other things"

Shepard got hit self up and crouched over Miranda's ass. Parting her cheeks and releasing his cock he dipped the head of his shaft in her ass.

"Ohhhh!" Miranda's eyes widened and her arms stretched out to wide to grab onto the sheets. Her mouth bit down on the bed as she was pounded recklessly.

"Oooh shit Miranda, this is so fucking good. Oh! Oh! Shit!" Shepard grabbed her beautiful white ass-cheeks and sped up his thrusts into Miranda's ass laid flat out along with the rest of her. As the thrusts gradually sped up the felling of orgasm became more and more intense.

Just as it came to Shepard's attention that Miranda was being quite quiet he pulled out rolled her over. The sheets she was biting were left gigantic, wet teeth marks. "You're being really quiet are you ok?" Shepard said in concern. In a pained expression Miranda nodded a confirmation followed by a weak "Aw shit, that really hurt, Hehe. Was it at least good for you?" Shepard laid on his side facing Miranda as soothingly said "You a screamer, Miranda?" Knowing what was coming, Miranda bit her lip seductively, raised her eyes to his and nodded lightly.

With that Shepard grabbed her, rolled her onto her back and took ahold of her legs and put them over his shoulders. With her feet dangling off his shoulders Shepard slid his cock in. With more ease than before, Shepard slid his entire cock inside her and started to pound her dripping wet pussy. Wrapping his arms around her legs, he grabbed her ankles and brought her feet to his chest and with that Shepard slid his fingers between her toes and pressed her heels against his chest while he licked her feet all over.

Miranda's eyes shut as she opened her mouth only to let out empty breaths of pure ecstasy.

His whole shaft slid in and out of her as she recovered from her orgasmic glow and started to moan at the action.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh shit! Oh that's good!" She moaned and opened her eyes for only a second and clamped them shut again as she clawed at the bed sheets. Shepard gave little acknowledgement and carried on thrusting inside her.

Shepard changed positions from kneeling and crouching, while Miranda's pussy tightened on his cock and she was engaged in a small orgasm. Crouching over Miranda, her legs were pushed up against her and were lightly rubbing against her herded nipple.

Taking care of her was Shepard's main objective, and she was obviously enjoying it and he wanted to give her more. He ran his hand down her leg, he found her engorged clit, taking the nub between his fingers; he played with the tiny button making her moan even louder.

"So you said you were a screamer? Well thats put that to the test" Shepard said as her eyes shot open at the touch. Biting her entire bottom lip hard, she looked over at him and nodded. Her eyes were already shutting again, another orgasm was en route, that much was clear.

Putting more power into his thrusts, Shepard smiled at her nod.

"Get ready to scream harder than ever before."

With that, he started to match his thrusts, for every thrust deep in her, he would squeeze the clit and for whenever he pulled out, he would rub the button. Soon enough her screaming arched her back, tightened her neck and covered her deeply red in sweat. She screamed without pause for 15 seconds, only to gasp for air and let another agonisingly blissful cry of a screaming orgasm out to shock the entire floor of the Normandy.

"OH MY GOD! FUUUUCK ME! HARDER, HARDER. AHHHHHHHHH, FUUUUUUUCK!"

Slamming her hands down on the mattress, Miranda was trying to find anything to keep her still, but Shepard's pounding was doing a good job of keeping her moving enough for her to not find any holds. She couldn't help but scream his name out loud, as she begged him to fuck her harder and harder. Her eyelids became heavy from the lust and they shut as she came again.

Shepard felt his balls start to tighten and he knew he was about to cum. Unsure of where she wanted him to unload, he voiced his concerns.

"Miranda... I'm gonna blow... Where?"

She released her lip from her agonising bite for a second and nodded, followed by "In… IN ME!". Miranda went strait back to screaming her powerful loud orgasms.

Shepard was more than happy to oblige and cum inside her. Miranda's cum however was gushing out of her at incredible speeds, almost like she had emptied herself on him. Shepard nodded to him self and pulled his cock out. Miranda's pussy didn't make it that easy, it was suctioned so hard onto his shaft he had to grab and pull it to let it free. just as she was going to ask why, he got back up into a crouched position. He grabbed her feet by they gaps between her toes and pushed her legs back so her ankles were either side of her head.

Grabbing her feet and locking her beautiful legs around his shoulders Shepard began to thrust a last few times. Thrusting into her as much as he could, he gave Miranda a small wink and said "Here we go". Miranda Grabbed a pillow and placed it over her mouth just as Shepard's balls smacked her ass cum began to surge out of Shepard's Rock hard cock.

One last thrust to bury his cum as deep in Miranda as possible. All in the space of half a second he took his cumin throbbing cock out of her and slammed it in her. Miranda screamed her last orgasm of the night as The head of Shepard' s cock reached the deepest place inside her, and he kept it there as he cum impossible amounts. "Uh, Uh, Uh. Uhh, OH MY FUCKING GOD FUUUCK MY CUNT HARDER YOU PIECE…. "OOOHHHH FUCCCKK" Miranda shrieked as she was being filled up to the brim with cum.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Shepard tried to prise his eyelids open from the orgasm and crawled up next to her. She had stopped biting the pillow and threw it behind her head. She started to sob, and her body shaking uncontrollably from the act. She looked strangely mortified, taking short sharp breaths she stared at her ceiling without blinking and didn't release her tight grip from the side of the bed.

"Miranda..." He said with a soothing tone, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. "It's all right. I'm here... I'll always be here for you."

Miranda released her grip and finally relaxed, though still shaking erratically. She looked left from the pillow and smiled through her messy, sweat stained hair. He tugged at the loose strands and tucked them behind her ear with the rest.

"Thank you Shepard. I w, won, won't forget this." She stumbled with her trembling mouth

"Ha ha? Your adorable" He said with a smile as he grabbed her from her side and rolled her on top of him. Their legs locked and Miranda collapsed in a deep sleep, resting her head on his chest. immediately. "Ha ha". Not wanting to disturb her he made himself comfortable by pulled his still firm cock up facing him and resting between their stomachs, and grabbed both pale round ass cheeks resting his hands in the deep crevasse between them.

When the morning came, the horrible hangover came with it. They looked at each other and realised that they had made a mistake.

"Shepard…" Miranda started before he shushed her.

"We had a meeting at oh-seven hundred hours. It wasn't formal, simply about a new patrol route before the day started. I nixed the idea because it meant doing extra shifts. You agreed. I'll get changed and leave first." He said with a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Thank you Shepard…" She said with a loosened smile.

"No problem, tell me if you ever need to talk."

"I thought you weren't big on personal talks?" She said, propping herself up on an elbow, covering herself with the sheets.

"I'm not... But you're a friend. I'll always be here for you."


	2. Chapter 1

2 weeks later and little contact was made between Miranda and Shepard. Quick cold glances conveying confused emotion were be made briefly, and that was it.

Miranda sat at her cluttered desk, prim and proper as always, typing away furiously with strained eyes, when she heard a loud crash as her loose papers slid to the left of her desk.  
*Swoosh* Miranda's doors opened and there was Shepard ushering her out of her room with a few erratic movements with his right arm. "COME ON! GET OUT!" he screamed at her.

With crazed eyes and reckless movements Miranda shot up from her desk knocking data pads and paper all over the floor. Quickly walking out her room and locking eye contact with the still urgently shouting Shepard, Miranda said with a concerned tone; "Whats going on! Where am I going?!"

"Just down the elevator! Down the elevator!"

At that Miranda followed the stampede of Normandy workers into the lift. Everywhere was positively buzzing with sobs and screaming and shouting, Miranda was utterly befuddled and had no idea what to think. "Whats going on!" She asked in a strange high pitched tone. No one gave a coherent answer, making the situation all the more difficult to understand.

Another crash was heard sending a shriek down everyones spine and shaking the elevator. The doors finally opened to the bottom floor where groups of 20-30 people stood in line as their Captains screamed the names in the register at them and waited for a reply, confirming their presence.

Everyone crammed in the elevator was now bursting out into the lower level and at random they dispersed into a group.

"Miranda! Fucking hell, Miranda you're up here call the God damned names out!" Taking her role as captain she began to scream the names out, now understanding why all this was happening. Just as it came to her and her heart rate sped up at the realisation that they were under attack, a loud raw buzz began to rise in decibels, a *loud Woosh* followed an almighty crack shaking the walls and defining everyone as the Normandy began to tilt dramatically. At that the screaming workers and the soldiers frozen with fear, were crammed into escape pods.

The hatch opened, presenting the dark void of space and one by one the escape pods began to flee. Just as Miranda and her group were about to squeeze themselves into a pod the elevator opened its doors letting the calm and collected Commander Shepard jog out to meet Miranda.

And with a swift turn of his head he looked around the empty room for anyone left. "Alright lets get out of here" he said to Miranda and her befuddled group.

At that command Miranda, Shepard and the final group left alone in the lower deck began to pack themselves in the pod. With everyone in Shepard reached through the mass of people and pulled the big red lever igniting the gas fuelled. Just as the bottom of the pod left its docking station another defining crack occurred soon followed by an agonising screech of metal. With the pod full of cries and weeping yet another crack sounded. This time however is was close. They could feel the vibrations and the stinging sensation in their throat. As it the sound inched ever closer the cries seemed to drown out just. *SNAP* the top end of the pod was clipped by what seemed to a laser. It spun out of control flinging the passengers left and right.

"AHHHHH" Shepard screamed as he reached in the vague direction for the stabilise button. Taking one more deep breath he took his last chance to reach and just clipped the button turning the engines off and generating a mass effect field, holding it at one angle as it slid off into space.

The pod lacked windows to increase its defence, but that just left the passengers blind to attack. They all kept their head down and held each other tight as they drifted off in a uncontrollable direction.

Hours and hours later the tears dried and conversations began to crop up between one another. With Miranda and Shepard not in an enclosed space he had to start some kind of conversation.  
"You ok Miranda?"  
"Yes, Shepard. Thank you… Shepard what are we going to do?!" she said with a pessimistic look  
"Well…" Shepard was cut off as the pod jolted to the right and a loud mechanical sound was heard as either side of the pod was dented by something. Some passengers still obviously had some breath left from before, screams were just about to fill the pod again, before Shepard said with a stern expression; "SHUT UP! Something's clamped up and we're being pulled in. We're safe people. Look alive!"

It took about 5 minutes of relieved silence before they felt the pod had touched the ground. With tears flowing they heard a powerful knock at the entrance of the pod, soon followed by a growl of electricity, the door was prised open.

Shepard taking his role as commander once again, he stepped out without concern and looked around. To Shepard's left he found a Turian leaning over a table where he placed a massive wire still sparking off electricity onto the floor. Shepard looks around back into the pod to see 15-20 people glaring back at him with anticipation. "Shhh, I'm going to talk to him" he whispered into the pod. Standing back strait and head up behind the turian Shepard said sternly; "Commander John Shepard of the Normandy".

"Ehh? Oh, yeah, yeah move along." the turin said with a huff still not turning around. Shepard looking rather confused he grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and shouted "Where am I"

"Omega! Now get off me and go bother some other poor bastard."

"Right" Shepard stepped away politely, holding his hands behind his back. "Well, everyone out we're on Omega. Disperse."

"What!? What are we going to do?" The crowd of people shouted back

"Look, when I get us in contact with the officials I will let you know. I am doing this out of respect. You are no longer under my jurisdiction. I will remind you again. When the ship and or commander you are assigned to is dismissed, all jurisdiction the ship and/or commanding officer had as power over you is to be dismissed also. First page people. Now, GO!"

With his hands still behind his back he shifted himself to the side allowing the angered and worried to burst out the pod. Miranda was still sat there, staring in one spot. Shepard noticed at stepped back in sitting in her line of sight. "Are you ok Miranda?"

"UH? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm. I'm. I'm finnnneeeeee" she collapsed onto the bench smacking her head on the white perspex.

"Oh shit!" Shepard quickly leant over and lifted her strait, leaning her back onto the walls of the pod. "Miranda? Miranda, are you there? Shit!"

Shepard stood up with a grunt and flipped her over his shoulder as he ducked to step back out into the disgustingly greasy and cluttered room bathed in a red light. Giving the turian still fiddling with something an annoyed look Shepard silently walked off in the direction the other passengers went. "Miranda stay with me!" He said knowing she was completely out. Leaving what looked like a warehouse Shepard climbed the stairs and heard booming music shaking the floor ever so slightly. One more set of stairs and he found himself below what sounded like a night club and in what looked like a black market. Species of all kinds shouting and ranting at each other, asari prostitutes were leant against walls, smoking and elcor were struggling to get a sentence out fast enough to attract the people rushing past.

With Miranda still over his shoulder he walked up to a group of prostitutes and before he could get a sentence out. "Oh, you're from that emergency thing we were told about? Oh, she's out honey, you're going to need to take her down there you'll find a salarian named Renel, He'll get her, *Cough cough* up and working again for you" A beautiful asari said with a smirk. "Well thank you. Down there? Right". Shepard strolled off down the hallway to his right with Miranda still hanging off his left shoulder. "Fuck" Shepard mumbled to himself in a disappointed tone when I saw the sign to the "doctors" *Cheap n easy reproductive surgery*.

*Swoosh* the doors opened and 2 naked female asari were being operated on simultaneously by that salarian, Renel. "Well shit. Here we go" Shepard mumbled to himself before he pushed himself in the surgery room and shouted above the booming muffled music, "Hey! Hey, I need help! She's out cold! HEY, HELP!" With that he caught the attention of the salarian "Whaa?" He spun back around to work on the asari's. "Oh." Renel turn around one more time and growled skipping up to Miranda and Shepard. Renel seemed fixated on Miranda as he asked Shepard "What does she need? He he"

"Oh Christ. Just wake her up. And stop looking at her like that you damn' pervert.

"Yeah yeah just give here here and I'll, uuh, wake her up."

"no you won't. "Where shall I put here?"

*Hufff* "Over there" The salarian pointed to a spare operating table. Shepard lay her down and stood next to her while the salarian rummaged around for some tools. "Right. Yes. Here." Renel brought over a syringe full of see-through liquid. "Wow, wow, wow, what's in that?" Shepard asked in a hurry. "Do you want her up or not?" acknowledging the lack of a response he jammed the needle into her right shoulder. She shot up with blurry eyes and a pained expression. Renel threw it on the floor and got back to work with the asari's.

"Oh my God, whats going on?! Where the hell am I?!" Miranda shouted tuning her neck around furiously.

"Hey, clam down, I'm here. We're Omega, you fell asleep, I carried you to the doctors, thats here, and he woke you up. Are you ok?"

No I'm not ok!" Miranda shouted angrily

"Ok, follow me lets get out of here" Shepard grabbed her arm and spent 5 minutes running Miranda's dopy self around the lower levels of Omega trying to find a way up. Just as Miranda's complaining was about to become to much for Shepard to handle he stumbled upon some red doors, Shepard pushed them open an found a quiet sound proof reception area to what seemed like a hotel. Fixated on the turian behind the desk he walked up to him as asked where he is. The turian lazily replied by handing him a set of keys, barely acknowledging Shepard's question. "Well I'll just take those then shall I?" Shepard grabbed the keys and read a *47* on the keyring. And so he followed the numbered doors to a door up 2 levels and around some ridiculously complicated hallways. With Miranda quietening down he put the key in the key-hole and pushed the door open.

The door opened to an average hotel room. Old holographic receiver, an old bed some wardrobes and a cabinet full of drinks and drugs.

"Oh, God finally" Miranda said relieved as she collapsed onto the bed. Shepard followed close behind and sat on a chair with his head in his hands. "This is such a fucking mess… Miranda. How are you feeli…" He lifted his head and saw her on her side sleeping and shivering.

A few hours past with Shepard sat in his chair moved closer to Miranda, raising his eyes to her head every now and again to see if she's awake. on the 6th hour in the hotel room, tirelessly caring for Miranda in her worrying state, Shepard fell asleep in his chair. Yet another 2 hours past and Miranda finally awoke to a coughing fit. Confused once more at the place in which she found herself awake in, she spun around to see who was there, and found Shepard in his civilian cloths asleep with his head in an awkward position. With a musty a tired voice she yawned " Hey, Shep you there?" Pushing one of his arms, he jumped up awake. "Oh, shit you're up! Thank God! I was worried. Ha ha"

Sat and laying in the same positions they once again found themselves engaged in many conversations for an hour until they decided to at least go for a drink. with that in mind they set out into the red lit, disgusting underground to find somewhere they can relax for a bit. After a while passing the odd bar they came across a strip club, not the one the continuous boom of music originated from, but a small empty strip club with one Vorchian barman. Deciding to just give up looking, Shepard and Miranda both strolled into the bar and ordered drink after drink after drink. Tears and laughter were flowing just as quick as the booze, they had a strangely enjoyable time in this quiet bar.

Both Miranda and Shep were getting, it seemed, a little too inebriated. This became apparent when Shepard shouted "Hey. huh barman guy!"

"Yeah what?!"

"got anything… You know…. not boozy?"

"What? Like tablets"

"SUURE! I didn't say it!" Miranda and Shepard burst out laughing as the barman strolled off into the back room and emerged with a bag of dark red, maroon tablets the size of a Vorchian eye ball. "Here, 800 creds" The barman slammed the bag down and shoved his open hand in Shepard's face. against Shepard's better, sober judgement, he handed his card right over and snatched the bag right off the table and rummaged around in the bag for a tablet. "Well, well, well" Shepard said glaring with amazement through drunken eyes at the tablet. Chucking the tablet he held into his mouth, he took his card back from the smug looking vorchian barman and asked Miranda if they should go back to the room. "Yeah lets… Lets get out'a ere"

Miranda and Shepard stumbled back to the hotel arm in arm, pushing and falling over passers by. Eventually they found their room and collapsed on the bed, still giggling for no apparent reason. Laying there in drunken silence for a few minutes Shepard roared in pain "AHH, FUCK! OH MY GOD!" Shepard shot up and bent over grabbing his crotch in agonising pain. Miranda wide eyed and utterly shocked at the sudden snap Shepard experienced, she asked "Whats wrong!" "Shit.. I… I think it was…. that fucking… tablet!" Shepard managed to squeak out in pain with deep breaths between each word. With the intolerable cramp Shepard felt tearing in up inside subsiding, he released his hands from his crotch in shock. He spun around oblivious to Miranda staring worried at him, he dove for the bag of red tablets and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to read the thin black text. *Krogan fertility enhancer* Shepard threw the bag to his side and with an enraged look the stormed towards the door, eager to get that Vorchian barman. But just as he past the bed miranda a little more awake, smacked her hand on his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"Put it down" Miranda softly whispered, ushering his hand down she went to kiss shepherd. As their lips touched and their eyes shut, Miranda went to kneel over him just as she noticed something. She stopped in her tracks as Shepard opened his eyes in a surprised fashion. "Oh my God. Did those tablets… do… D, d, do that?" Miranda said in shock as she pointed shyly to his crotch. Shepard shot up and found himself lost for words.

Shepard had taken Krogan viagra, and the effects were for all intents and purposes, enormous. Shepard's shaft extended 5 inches, thickened 2 and bulged veins pulsated a whole centimeter tall. It was frighteningly large and worryingly strained.

Miranda was sat with her hands to her mouth as Shepard fell back into his pillow unsure of what to do as he reflected on the continuous crumbling of his day-to-day life.

However it was only 10 seconds until Miranda's intrigue peaked, and containing it any further was not an option. Without warning Miranda took a hold of Shepard's trousers and tore them off speedily dragging him by the legs over the edge of the bed in the process.

Finally his enormous cock was breathing the open air. Shepard's 14 inch long, 3.5 inch wide rock solid shaft stood tall in front of Miranda.  
She Jumped off the bed and knelt on the floor smiling the biggest grin. Miranda un-did her one piece revealing everything above her belly button.

Miranda licked her lips, and began to produce copious amounts of saliva as her right hand slid down Shepard's shaft and smashed at the base, making him jolt up and moan in pleasure. "Owww my God, it's so *gasp* sensit *gasp*sensitive. OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT!"

Miranda lowered her head and pouted before suctioning her lips her juicy, fat lips around the throbbing bulbous head of Shepard's shaft, and began to violently suck, creating an urgent vaccum pulling at his head from all directions.  
Miranda's mouth was pulled apart to its widest regions as she got the first inch of Shepard in her mouth. "You…. licchkkkke iccchtttt?" She gargled while locking her eyes onto his."Please keep sucking! You're doing fucking great! So... Fucking sensitive!"

Bobbing her head up and down, with a mischievous look on her face she noticed the *…Fertility tablets* taking affect on Shepard again. Just as Miranda lifted her head off of his rock solid cock and wiping her mouth clean, pre-cum began to gush out and dribble down his shaft, invoking a loud reaction from Shepard "OH FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUCK! SUCK ME MIRANDA!" With no other commnd needed, she got right back to work, knowing she was causing untold pleasure to her commander.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Miranda said excitedly. She jumped up on the bed, pulled Shepard up and tore his cloths off throwing them in a heap on the floor. She sat back down in between Shepard's legs and wrapped both her hands around his gigantic shaft. Just as she was about to pound it furiously, Shepard grabbed Miranda's legs and slid the rest of her one piece off, kicking it into the heap his clothes lay.

Miranda's legs extended either side of Shepard, he slid his fingers between her toes and massaged her feet as she spat on his cock and pumped it with reckless abandon. With every moan Miranda sighed Shepard seemed to stiffen. "Oh shit Miranda, I'm gonna cum!" Shepard barked as his eyes rose into his head and his head onto the pillow. Miranda swallowed her salvia and licked her lips as she pumped his shaft with one hand and massaged the head with the other. "Oh FUCK!" Shepard groaned and tensed as endless streams of cum gushed out of his cock and his hands tightened squeezing Miranda's feet. "Ha ha! OH… WOW! Miranda said with a grin and wide eyes as cum showered her hair, face, stomach and legs." With Shepard seemingly out from the orgasm, Miranda un hooked her toes and crawled over to Shepard slapping his face. With a proud giggle Miranda got and walked into the bathroom, tripping over their clothes on the floor.

10 Minutes later and Miranda was still engaged cleaning herself of the buckets of cum she was covered in, until she heard a yawn from the bedroom. Peeking around the corner she saw Shepard, awake and on his bed and cleaning his cum off of him. With that, Miranda was mostly clean and decided to try Shepard one more time. She walked in catching the attention of Shepard as she slowly strolled her way up to him. In total silence she whispered "Want to go again?… Commander?" With a dazed "uuh?" Miranda jumped on the bed and passionately kissed Shepard.

Looking deep into Shepard's lustful eyes she kept her forehead pressed against his as she moved only her pelvis up and down Shepard's shaft juicy thick shaft. "I said are you ready? Commander". With a grin from Shepard he pulled Miranda up off the bed and lifted her up until her legs were over his forearm. Shepard grabbed Miranda's bum and secured her position as she hugged him, locking her feet and arms around Shepard's back. He took his left hand from her ass and grabbed his cock straitening it and pushing the tip in Miranda. *Gasp* Mirandas eyes shot open and couldn't resist the urge to shuffle up and down while Shepard held her up. "Awwww Fuck this is so good!" Miranda moaned into Shepard's ear. Miranda clawed at Shepard's back and her kisses turned into tensed bites, then all of a sudden Shepard felt Miranda's pussy tighten and clamp down on his wet cock. "OH MY GOD, YES! I'M CUMMING!" Miranda screamed as her eyes smashed shut and her legs squeezed Shepard tight. Still jumping up and down Shepard asked "on the bed?" Miranda bit her lip seductively and nodded.

Still shaking in her recovery from the orgasm Shepard placed her on the bed and climbed on after. He lay down at the top of the bed and tapped her arm. "Here" Shepard lent over and picked Miranda up dropped her on his lap. As she faced away from Shepard she kneeled over his cock, laying her beautiful white feet either side of him. Miranda slowly allowed Shepard to rub his shaft in the crevice of her bum. With her ass dripping with her own cum, Shepard'd rod was sliding was completely enveloped by the crevice of Miranda's beautiful ass. After a minute of Miranda jerking off Shepard with her ass she, to the surprise of Shepard smashed her dripping wet pussy on Shepard's cock as he grabbed her wet juicy ass. Slamming her round pale bum on Shepard, she lent her shins inwards placing her tensed feet on Shepard chest. "Oh My god Miranda you're a fucking natural!"

In the last few moments in this position Shepard reached around Miranda with a grin slowing her motion. He began to play with her dripping we pussy, massaging her clit every bounce. All of a sudden Shepard stunned Miranda by pulling her all the way down on his rod. Forcing it all up her and making her scream the house down. "OH MY GOOOOOOD! F, F, FUCK MMEEEEEE. YESSSSSS OH GOD SHEPARD ITS ALL IN ME! FUUUUCK". as he released his grip, she bounced off and collapsed into a quivering mess on the bed.

"Are you ok Miri?"

"Oh, you bastard. Ha ha" Miranda giggled, her expression one of utter lust.

"Oh, good. That was one hell of a scream, huh?"

Quickly Miranda got up and pulled Shepard's chest towards her as she wrapped her arms and legs tight around him. She began pumping his cock with reckless abandon. Her motions became more and more unsettled as she could feel her orgasm building, burning inside her." Oh fuck fuck fuck! FUCK MEEE! AAAAAHHH FUCK!" As her soaking wet pussy clamped down on his thick rod as she began to feel the cum seeping out of her. Her legs and arms tensed impossibly hard, squeezing Shepard tighter than ever. "OH FUCK IM CUMMING! SHEPARD, IM CUMMIIIING! FUUUUCK" tears and sweat ran down her blissful expression, as her screaming tore through her throat. Her cum was urging Shepard's cock right out of her pussy with sheer force, but they kept it in, making her orgasm even more tight and paralysing.

Miranda collapsed giggling along with shepard. "Wow. You do like to scream don't you?" "Ha ha. Oh. Yes. I .Doo." Miranda said through sweaty, sticky hair. "You ready to cum yet, Shep?" "Oh yeah I'm close. Once last position. You ready?" With an assuring smile from Miranda's lustful, pale, beautiful face, Shepard picked her up and placed her at the end of the bed. Kneeling down, Shepard slide his fingers between her, toes and rested her feet on his chest. *Whew* Shepard took a breath in preparation and began to furiously pound Miranda's pussy. Her knees pressed up against her nipples she began squeezing Shepard's balls. "I'm close!" Shepard said as Miranda squeezed harder. Shepard's balls were slapping Miranda's round wet ass with every hard, 14 inch rock solid thrust intro her tight sobbing pussy. "Ohhhh fuck Miranda I'm cumming!" And with that Miranda squeezed just a bit harder and Shepard unloaded krogan amounts of cum into Miranda. "OOOOH MY GOD SHEP! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" "Oooh, fuck!" Shepard Slammed his cock in more more time and held it deep inside her. Miranda could feel the head of his throbbing shaft twitch deep in her and depositing massive amounts of cum at high pressure.

Pulling out, Shepard collapsed back onto the bed with his cock still dribbling cum onto his stomach.

Miranda shot up, shaking in ecstasy and ran into the bath room, laving a trail of cum from her sobbing pussy. Leaning over the sink to her surprise she began to bring Shepard's cum up her throat and began to cough it up.

Miranda cleaned herself up and stumbled back onto the bed. She pushed Shepard's limp body to the side of the bed and entangled her legs with his. At that they slept throughout the night without a problem.

Until; *BANG BANG BANG* there was an angered knock at the door.


	3. Chapter 2

(Since I received some feedback from my previous 2 chapters I wrote out a longer 'chapter 3'. I made sure it was more story driven, but the explicit sex scene's are still a thing, and occur as normal at the end. Also, if you have any ideas for the coming chapters please e-mail them to me at-Arkhamstories **AT** gmail **DOT** com)

"Ahh, shit, My head" Shepard groaned and grabbed a hold of his hair as his back creeked and bent. glancing over at Miranda asleep next to him.

"Just a minute!" Shepard said with little energy in him. *Mmfff* Miranda flipper herself over and with half open eyes she asked in a dazed and confused manner "What… Who's at the d, door?" Shepard ignored her and put a strait face on as he prepared to greet the person behind the door. He proceeded to unfold his piled up unwashed, dirty uniform and slide it on. *BANG BANG BANG* "I'm coming!" Shepard said with a huff, leaving his suit half zipped. With a few cracks of his neck Shepard patted him self down, and just as the room was about to be rudely shaken with yet another loud knock, Shepard grabbed the handle and yanked the door open with an annoyed expression.

"Commander." Admiral Anderson stood pristine and official as always, back strait eyes open and stiffly clothed.

"Admiral? I didn't expect you to know where our pod landed. What's happening. Why, uh, why are you here?"

"Commander, the… Things that attacked the Normandy yesterday have apparently dropped an unspecified amount of soldiers onto omega and they are apparently looking for any Normandy crash survivors. Their intent is, as of now; unknown."

"Apparently, Sir?"

"We cannot take any chances commander, that vague intel came from a reliable source, and we are not yet ready to loose front-line grunts let alone a commander! Now ge… Miranda?" The admirals eyes shot wide open with surprise as he glared in disbelief at Miranda's useless attempt to hide under the sheets.

Shepard jolted his shoulder to the side, blocking Anderson's sight "Sir we, uh, we were undercover"

Anderson raised his eyes into his eyelids and his heels off of the floor, lifting him self above Shepard's head, and with a stern blink he huffed and quickly lowered his heels as he angrily stormed out of the hotel.

Shepard twisted his neck, shoulder still pressed against the door frame, he looked back at Miranda straitening her hair with her hands.

"Come on, Miranda" Shepard flicked his head towards the door.

"Got any idea where we're going? He just stormed off." Miranda now stood up putting her panties and bra back on.

"No, but we'll look around. It'll be alright."

Miranda was now just about done as he zipped her one piece all the way up, Shepard took the chance to finish him self off. He jogged into the bathroom a grabbed a towel wiping all of last nights evidence off of his chest.

"Done? Commander." Miranda lent against the bathroom doorframe with a smirk

Shepard and Miranda all of a sudden felt a strange disconnect. Seeing someone so strongly disapprove of their relationship seemed to take the shine off of it. With a cold and hollow huff Shepard rubbed Miranda's back as they strolled out of their hotel room, slamming the door shut behind them. Their sights were strung tightly ahead of them as the jogged down the two flights of stairs to the reception. As they both walked into the reception area convincingly professional Shepard noticed the suicidally bored turian leaning on his desk and glaring intently at Shepard. *Oh!* Shepard thought as he rummaged around in his suit hoping he left the keys in one of his pockets. His face lit up and his hands clenched down on the cold sting of the keys and reached over passing it to the turian receptionist. Snatching them out of Shepard's hand he averted his gaze and flicked his eyes to the left. Again and again the turian tried to push Shepard's attention to an unfitting, and strangely placed dark green door that stood shut to the left of the reception area.

Glances were shared between all three as the turian, still silent had enough and stood up walking over to the door, pushing it open.

"I'm alright, but thanks." Shepard smiled and grabbed Miranda's arm lobbing themselves out of the hotel immediately.

"What the fuuuck was thaat?" Miranda said giggling, trying to make light of that situation.

Shepard's face turned severely dour and his pace quickened to a jog. With Miranda following suit they both scoured the lower levels of Omega looking for an exit.

"Shyly; Hello. Would you like to look at some of my wares?" An elcor tightly crammed behind a desk moaned at Shepard

The commander stopped in his tracks and spun around to the elcor, knowing full well they were running aimlessly and they need directions.

Breathlessly, Shepard said "Right. Yesterday there was an emergency, an escape pod was rescued an pulled into Omega. Where did it land?"

"Excited at an opportunity; Information has a price."

Shepard slammed his card down and stared with dead eyes at the elcor. All of a sudden a computer screen lit up and a map costing 20 credits was presented. Just as the elcor was about to speak Miranda nudged herself in and leaned on the desk. *beep! Swoosh* a holographic map slid out of the side of the computer.

"Anticipating your departure; A5" The elcor merchant named a square on the map, luckily it wasn't too far away. Grabbing his card off of the table Shepard slapped Miranda's arm and jogged on towards the *A5* Square.

A few minutes later they finally noticed the prostitutes "hang out" and the doctor's surgery they past earlier yesterday.

"Oh thank god" Miranda cried vaguely remembering the Doctors surgery from yesterday. They're paced quickened once more making it all the more difficult to avoid everyone else standing around. Barging into people without a single apology they slowed to a halt at the doctors surgery. Miranda nodded in stern disapproval with prised open eyes as she made mouthed a silent *NO*.

"Alright" Shepard clicked his neck and proceeded to walk with a slow pace down the hallway, noticing a steep increase in dirt and muck as they inched ever closer to the prostitutes area.

"Oh, God this place is disgusting" Miranda chocked out in stuck-up disgust.

"Ok, lets go down here" Shepard pointed towards a door.

"Wow wow, slow down wheres that?!" Miranda said holding Shepard back

Shepard pushed the door open presenting her with the 2 flights of stairs he climbed yesterday with Miranda over his shoulder

"This is where our escape pod landed yesterday. Now lets go!"

"Shit, if you're sure"

Shepard grabbed her by the hand and yanked her down the 2 flights of stairs. Placing his hand on the door handle Shepard held Miranda back and hauled it open. And as it was yesterday, the dirty, oil covered mechanics room bathed in red light was as repulsive as he left it. They only difference from yesterday was the absence of the escape pod they used. Lifting his head Shepard peeked around from a distance and saw a peculiar lack of people.

"Stay here"

Shepard whispered as he rubbed Miranda's arm. Slithering out from the door he creeped in utterly silent. Shepard crept in ever deeper into the eerie and dusty room, darting his head around looking for anything on interest. Eventually he found himself next to a curiously clean circular spot in the shape of the escape pod. Noticing this he raised his arm up waving a confirmation to Miranda.

"What's going on? What was supposed to be here?" She pointed at the clean circular spot at the end of the room. Both standing next to each other a loud metal crash was heard in the room their left. Shocked, Shepard creeped over flapping his hand behind him hoping Miranda wouldn't follow. His head inched around into the dark room as Miranda stood, cold and grabbing her right arm with her left in the middle of the dirty room. All of a sudden Shepard was pushed stumbling back into the room with a pistol aimed at his forehead held by a militarily dressed turian. 2 unmarked asari skid with beautiful precision around the turian and Shepard cocking their guns and aiming them directly and Miranda.

"Shepard and guest held at gun point, over." The turian growled into his radio, hollow eyes still locked onto Shepard's

"Fantastic. Bring 'em in. Quickly. Over"

"Right."

At that the Turian and asari circled around their prisoners grabbing their hands and tying them together with mass effect tethers .

"MOVE!" Shepard and Miranda felt the barrel of the gun crack into their backs, urging them forward. With his head locked forward Shepard confidently walked into the pitch black room.

"Where are we go…" Shepard was cut off by a sharp kick to his back, knocking him over onto the repulsively dirty floor. With Shepard's hands tied and an asari foot firmly on his back he heard Miranda grunt and cough. All of a sudden Miranda fell in the same position next to Shepard. Her tongue accidentally touching the floor. She attempted to life her head up and spit on the floor, just as the other asari stepped in and stood on her neck, slamming her face back onto the floor and forcing her to retrieve her tongue and swallow in horror.

Mumbling and crackling was heard coming from a radio, and sounded as if it was coming closer. *BEEP*. "NOO!" Miranda screamed as the turian emerged from the dark depths of the room and stepped up close to Shepard lifting his gun up and smashing onto Shepard's head, knocking him out cold and was dragged away.

As if almost no time at all had past Shepard awoke with a thin, shimmering point of light the size of a in head shining directly in his pupils. A faint scream drowned out by the thick walls in the distance Shepard heard the gravelly voice of the turian speak once again.

"He's awake." *BEEP*

A door behind Shepard creaked open and in walked a lone salarian mumbling to himself and with beaming eyes a lit, Shepard was his prey. With Shepard dazed and confused the salarian slowly crept up and only came into view when he faintly passed Shepard and crossed into the top left corner where he faded one more. Just as Shepard was about to spit the taste of the floor back onto it the salarian slapped the light switch and there stood conspicuously was a cold dead faced guard toting an assault rifle. Next to him was the salarian ferreting around in a black perspex filing cabinet and still mumbling nonsensically and gently.

Shepard's arm spontaneously sparked in critical pain making him jolt around and moan. His arms, still tethered and tied together behind the chair, Shepard had no choice but calm down and take the pain. Just as Shepard calmed him self and bowed his head the salarian whipped his hand out of the draw and attached some surgical tubing to the right side of his belt, while with the other hand he slapped something to his left side. Seemingly tooled up the salarian spun around and walked up to Shepard. The guard now raising and cocking his weapon the salarian reached to his left of his belt and un hooked a syringe filled with a curious grey liquid and jabbed it into Shepard's neck invoking a raw scream from Shepard that reverberated in this small room for a few more seconds. With his teeth clenched and neck rigid and strained Shepard only caught a glimpse of the salarian reaching to his right side and throwing the syringe on the floor, before Shepard drifted off into chemically induced hibernation to the tune of unrecognisable mumblings.

"Hey. Shepard! Wake up, please! Pleeasee" A moaning voice cried into Shepard's ear. "Oh thank God!"

Shepard raised an eyelid ever so slightly and felt someone squeezing his arm and kneeling on his shin. Just as he was closing his only sign of consciousness again someone shook his arm and cried "No no no no Shepard!" Both his eyes opened this time and he saw a blood drenched Miranda Lawson swelling with tears.  
At that sight Shepard's revival process was sped up dramatically. His instincts kicked in and he shot up onto his knees knocking Miranda over onto the floor of the cell they were both incarcerated in.

"What's happening, Miranda?"

"I don't know but we have to get out. Anderson was right, some people are looking for us."

2 hours passed as Miranda and Shepard discussed their method out of the cell. Everything from asking them nicely, to grabbing the closest guard and fighting their way out.

"But wait, just before we start will you please just tell me where the hell all that blood came from?" Shepard asked in a deep breath as Miranda looked off into the distance "Miranda! We can't do this if I think you might pass out from blood loss or pain half way through! Tell me!"

"later, commander. But I really am fine for now. I promise."

Shepard stood up from the bench he and Miranda sat on and strolled over to the stone wall of the cell where banged his head and was just about to air his concerns and feelings as loud shouts and the boom of bullets cracked through the hallways and into the cell. Miranda and Shepard shot to cell door and peeked through the small metal flap into a dark room with identical cells scattered throughout. The sound was coming closer, most of the screaming was incomprehensible. But both Miranda and Shepard widened their eyes and connected their sights as the word "Alliance!" was caught in the ears of the prisoners. Staying admirably professional Miranda and Shepard stood back from the door and dusted themselves off.

"CHECK THE CELLS"

"CHECKING CELLS"

"NAME 'EM! COME ON WHERE IS HE?"

"CELL 1, NEGATIVE. CELL 2, NEGATIVE. CELL 3, NEGATIVE…"

Blue lit goggles peered through the metal flap just as the soldier shouted; "CELL 4, CELL 4!… "Right lets get this open".

A familiar electric sound was heard as the cell door was prised open and 3 black suited men proudly wearing an alliance military badge with bluely lit goggles burst in and began to report

*I have Shepard. I repeat; I have Shepard. Over* the middle soldier talked into his microphone.

*Nicely done boys, bring 'im in. Over* Was the reply accompanied with lots of static.

"Right, Shepard and female; health report, quickly." The left alliance soldier spoke as he walked around, stopping directly in front of them.

"I am in good health, for the most part" Shepard glanced over to his left looking at Miranda's bloodied face once again.

"I am fine too… I'm fine trust me! I'll explain the blood later."

The left soldier raised his hand the his mic and said *I have Shepard and a female accompanying him. Orders? Over.*

*Bring 'em both in, intel says she's alliance. Over.*

At that Shepard was handed a weapon and Miranda was escorted out of the prison complex. The group of 3 soldiers, Shepard and Miranda skidded around the the entangled mess of hallways and back out into the underground. At the second the Alliance soldiers emerged from some double doors and onto the street, the convivial and lively atmosphere Omega was known for was halted to an eerie silence, sounding only their distinctive footsteps as they further escorted Miranda and Shepard to an escape pod.

"Right, you two. That, up there, is how you get onto the streets. Just so you know for next time." an alliance soldier said smugly and with a giggle, as he pointed to his left and flipped his goggles onto his forehead. Shepard stood there unamused while Miranda cringed in annoyance. The soldier took a deep breath and pushed the door next to his right leading into a room where an alliance marked escape pod sat. The pace of Shepard and Miranda's walk quickened as they headed for the open doors of the escape pod.

"Right, get in." A soldier said hitting the door with the butt of his gun. Miranda stared, confused at the soldiers as they replied "We don't escort you any further. The pod is set en route for the citadel. Now get in." Shepard was the first to climb in and Miranda followed. The door was slammed shut and a mass effect field was generated creating a pulsating buzz as the pod began to gently lift it's self. nonchalantly reacting the erratic jolts the pod was making as it made tried, desperately to lift it's self up and fly away.

"Huh" Shepard chuckled "Miranda…" Shepard lifted his bowed head to face Miranda, only to find her asleep, lying fully stretched out across the white perspex bench. Shepard rubbed his eyes and copied Miranda, awaiting their arrival to the Citadel.

8 Hours later

The escape pod landed successfully and bathed it's self in a purple light subconsciously awaking Miranda and Shepard. "Ahh. We're here" Shepard groaned as he knocked on the door hoping to catch the attention of someone. The Alliance military was stood there to greet the arrival of the pod, and rip the door open. As the door fell down and smashed on the floor Admiral Anderson strolled up to the pod and said solemnly and with an angered snigger "Commander. The council was awaiting your arrival. But I informed them of your capture and possible lack of sustenance, so they postponed your meeting until tomorrow to allow for sufficient rest. They also told me to provide you and… Miranda… with a notepad to write all relevant information regarding your capture, in the off chance you'll forget after some sleep. Anderson threw a pen and a notepad on the floor of the escape pod, next to Miranda's feet.

"Thanks" Shepard said breathlessly. "Have we… Have I got a room?"

Yes commander I'll escort you. And so Anderson quickly walked off, awaiting no one and expecting Shepard not to follow. Miranda tapped Shepard's knee and flicked her eye's to Anderson's brisk walk, telling Shepard they should follow. They stumbled out of the pod and past the saluting guards to peek around the corner Anderson fled around. They saw him just stepping inside an elevator as a medic stopped in her tracks, noticing the blood on Miranda.

"You need medical attention, miss. Please follow me!"

"I'm fine. It's not my blood."

Shepard turned his head and widened his eyes in disbelief at Miranda

"But thank you for you concern. Oh, just one more thing. Are you aware of a spare room we can rest in? We were being escorted to one but we lost him."

"Yes, mam. Just down there past the elevator. You can pick any vacant room you like, just along as you alert us of your presence there but hitting the red button in the far end of the room" The nurse smiled as she hauled the data pads overflowing her grip off.

"Lets go!" Miranda said as she sashayed down the hallway with a smile and Shepard still agog at the fact that the blood wasn't hers.

"Whose blood is that?!"

Shepard followed Miranda in the room she picked and shut the door.

"I'm getting this blood off of me. Give me 10 minutes!" miranda said gently pushing Shepard onto the bed and retreating into the bathroom. Shepard fell back and stretched out as the pitter patter of water from the shower hit the wall in the bathroom creating a strange sound track to Shepard's racing thoughts.

15 minutes later the shower stopped abruptly and the door bathroom door opened as Miranda, fully naked and dripping wet nonchalantly walked out and bolted the front door. She turned quickly and faced Shepard, noticing the growing bulge in Shepard trousers, she hopped over to him and pushed his chest down while pulling his trouser off. With his trousers off, he stopped Miranda from going any further and stood up, bringing her with him.

He looked her right in the eye and told her; "We've just been through a lot, an you stuck with me, Miranda." Shepard lifted her bare legs and bum up wrapping her legs around his waist, and just before they kissed, "I love you." Both Miranda and Shepard said in sync. With a loved-up smile they kissed each other with great passion as Shepard began to massage Miranda's bum. She groaned and moaned with her breath, still engaged in their kiss.

Miranda broke the kiss and jumped out of Shepard's grip as she lifted his shirt up, leaving them both standing naked, pressed up against each other. Miranda gave Shepard a small peck and pushed him onto the bed again. "Go on. All the way up the bed." Miranda said seductively, Crawling on the bed towards Shepard.

She stopped right behind Shepard's rock solid cock and placed her right hand at the base as she licked her lips and spat on the bulbous head of Shepard's shaft. Slowly stroking his cock and assuaging the head...

"You are incredible…" Shepard trailed off with a laugh

"Mmm. Thank you… commander.

Miranda let go of his him and crawled up further and lay on his stomach, pussy dripping on Shepard. They began to kiss again as Shepard's hand slip down Miranda's stomach and found her sobbing pussy. Miranda shrieking and moaning, Shepard rubbed her clit sliding one, then two fingers in and out. Miranda began to bounce up and down on his finger. Still kissing passionately, Miranda's breathing became more intense and rapid. He could feel Miranda tighten up, so he slid his fingers out and pushed Miranda back until she she could feel Shepard's throbbing rod pushed up against her lower back.

Giggling, Miranda massaged her crying pussy as she slowly gyrated on Shepard, teasing his cock on her bum and lower back

"Oh shit Miranda I can't take it!"

"Oh, really?! Well then big boy, I think i'll ramp it up a little bit"

"Wha.. Oh my God!" He droned as Miranda crouched above his cock and teased him by rubbing his juicy head around her tight asshole.

"Like it?"

"Oh shit, that's it I can't take it!" Shepard reached for Miranda with squinting eyes, but failed to reach. Getting the message Miranda slowly let his rod seep into her throbbing cunt, invoking moans from both Miranda and Shepard

"OOOhhhh" Miranda squealed as some cum found its way out of her agonisingly tight pussy. Shepard could feel her wet pale ass slap down on him with every bounce. Her pussy hugged his shaft firmly as with every third drop she would hold herself down, enjoying the feeling of Shepard's cock extend all the way up her.

Shepard went to grab the bed sheets, as he noticed Miranda's her eyes lift into her eyelids and her hands clench down behind her. The rate at which Miranda slammed down on him seemed to speed up, making them moan uncontrollably. Sped up even faster, leaving any previous rhythm behind Shepard could feel Miranda's soaked pussy tighten, and squeeze Shepard hard. Miranda was attempting to open her eyes but the ever nearing orgasm clamped them shut.

Miranda's moaning became louder and began transitioning into screams. The grip of Miranda's drenched pussy tightened to a point where something had to be released.

"Oh fuck Shepard… I, I think… I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK! OOOH, SLAM YOUR COCK INTO ME HARDER! IT'S SOOO FUCKING GOOD!" Miranda's stomach was clearly tensed rigid due to the orgasm. As was her entire body in fact. Her bouncing ass tightened, no longer giving Shepard a sexually antagonising slap as she slammed herself down on his rod. Her feet scrunched up, and her legs shook uncontrollably as the orgasm tore through her body.

Miranda collapsed forward onto Shepard's body, and slowly rolled off limply. Her legs and arms still shaking at an incredible frequency. Shepard rolled over facing Miranda's reddened body, and sweat dripping face and said with a joking smirk;

"How about me now, huh?"

Miranda was now just calming down, so she tried to push Shepard over onto his back and climb over him, but failed. Miranda collapsed with a racing heart over Shepard as he grabbed her rolling over and sitting her on his lap again.

Now back in her advantageous position once again, she lightly slapped herself on her cheeks and forced her eyes open wide. Giving Shepard a confirming smile, letting him know she was back on form she, without a word she plummeted her head onto the bed and let her bum ride invitingly high up in front of Shepard. With Miranda in a triangle position, her head on the bed and ass in the air, Shepard slip his legs out from under her and began slapping and grabbing Miranda's ass.

Shepard felt his stiffened rod beginning to weaken, so in reaction he quickly too a hold of his throbbing cock and lightly pushed it into Miranda's pussy. Laughing in reaction to the pleasure, Shepard placed his hands on Miranda's slanted lower back, feeling the curve of her bum press on palms with every motion.

Shepard's head tilted back in admiration of his alliance officer's amazing pale body crashing down on his cock with her tight pussy. Miranda's breathing was becoming faster and faster as Shepard played with her exotic lustrous bum. His hands slid down her thighs and and onto her legs, massaging her every inch down.

In fear of prolonging this position, making Miranda's neck hurt, Shepard went for broke and slid his 9inch rock solid shaft out of her and flipped her on her back, revealing her beautiful smile, gleaming at Shepard.

Giving a warming smile back Shepard asked;

"One more position, you want me to finish?"

Biting her bottom lip Miranda said; "On me."

With that reply Shepard was more than happy to get right to it. Keeping her on her back, Shepard grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart and went to work. His pulsating cock, heated by friction glided back into Miranda. As Shepard ploughed Miranda, he slid his hands up her ankles and massaged her feet. Sliding his fingers between her toes and squeezing.

As Miranda began to play with her breasts and moan louder she felt Shepard's rod twitch and stiffen inside her. Her eyes shot open and Shepard tightened his grip on her feet and slung his head back.

"Fuck. Miranda I'm going to cum soon!"

At that Miranda quickly dove her hand down towards Shepard's cock and her sobbing cunt, and started to play with herself. Telling Shepard to "Hold on for a little while longer!" Miranda furiously rubbed her clit, feeling another orgasm creep it's way up. Pressing the button and pulling and pushing, Miranda felt the orgasm rage closer.

"OK!" *Whew!* Miranda breathed deeply taking her hand away, smiling and trusting Shepard to finish them both off.

"Ok, I'm ready to go… Whenever!" Shepard sparked out with great difficulty. He could feel his cock throb deep within Miranda, his balls tightening, pumping all of his cum up his shaft, prepared to burst out.

"Yeah, finish n… OH MY GOD, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, SHEPARD I'M CUMMING! Miranda's legs twitched and flapped around has her orgasm made her squirt copious amounts of cum onto Shepard's imminently cumming shaft.

Feeling the cum gush out of Miranda Shepard opened the flood gate. He began alternating between gripping her pale feet by the side and squeezing between her toes as seemingly gallons of cum from both Miranda and Shepard merged in an ocean of bliss. His heated shaft plunging into Miranda squishing profuse amounts of cum together as they both moaned in an elated moment of euphoria.

Miranda's moans pulsated around the room as the motions slowed down and the blended cum swelled around Shepard's drained shaft and Miranda's raw hole.

Sharing that moment of dirty heaven with each other seemed to bond them closer. Shepard let go of Miranda's feet and fell down, laying next to her beating chest and red face.

"I love you…" Miranda whispered randomly 2 minutes later, in a sleepy state.

*8 Hours later*

*Whistling* A Maid dressed in a apron and holding a basket slung the room door open. Noticing Commander Shepard and an Alliance Officer naked, lying next to each other at the end of the bed, both drenched in each others cum, she darted her eyes to the *Red or Green* light and saw it was undoubtably red. Thankful she didn't make a mistake in intruding into a green lighted room (Signifying an occupant) she whimpered at the sight of Shepard and dropped the basket slamming the door shut.


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, guys. Making quite a large jump in story, hopeful you'll enjoy that. But on another note; I need some input from readers. My e-mail is Arkhamstories **AT** gmail **DOT** com- Please e-mail me if you have any suggestions for the coming chapters. Anything at all.

5 minutes after the maid's intrusion, Miranda and Shepard were awoken to buzzing conversation and excitement outside their door. Rubbing her eyes and propping herself up in bed Miranda asked "What? Who, who's out there?"

"Aah, I don't know." Shepard grumbled as he revived himself and sat up in bed just as he allowed his eyes to be drawn to her sweaty uncovered breasts.

Miranda looked over to the clock and read 7:52, "Hey, do you know what time we were supposed to meet the council?"

"Huh?" Shepard's eyes darted up and caught Miranda smiling as she noticed where his gaze was lifted from. "Shit, no I don't. I'll check."

Shepard Lifted himself from the bed and once more slid his unwashed clothes back on. With everything zipped up and his boots on, Shepard looked around to see Miranda unmoved and glaring back. With a worried nod from Shepard he unhooked the door chain and opened it slightly, peeking around. Before his eyes could adjust to bright lights of the medical ward the door was practically smashed open by 20-25 journalists roaring in a curiously precise sync. Bright, dazing flashes of lights were blinding the commander to the tune of incomprehensible screaming.

Miranda sharply pulled herself under the covers and lay as flat as humanly possible with her eyes shooting around under the sheets.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." She mumbled in a distressed tone.

The shouting was still erupting in full force at Shepard as he lowered his hands from his eyes to his sides, and just in time too. Admiral Anderson with an angered look stormed up the medical hall, baring no regard for the journalists and violently shoved himself into the room slamming the door shut behind him.

The admiral stood, back strait and eyes hooked on Shepard's. "I need to 30 or so journalists removed form M-Ward 4, outside room 2. Immediately!" The Admiral sternly barked into his microphone. Soon enough a stampede of soldiers, heard only by their rock solid, steel, foot steps, herded the raving journalists off in one clean swoop, leaving the room with an eerie silence as Shepard and Anderson stared with glass eyes at each other.

"Please tell Miss Lawson to come out from hiding, Shepard."

"Absolutely not. Also how hard was it to delude yourself into believing that I would be ok with you barging into my room?" Anderson's lips twitched as he was preparing to reply, but not quickly enough. "Leave. I will present myself to the council in 5 minutes." Shepard with still, cold eyes saw Anderson defy his officialness and giggled childishly as he kicked his heels towards the door and left .

Shepard, now relaxing his strained, confronting posture turned to face the bed. With a sigh he told Miranda, "lets go." She pulled the sheets down just passed her eyes to sneak a look around the room. Satisfied by the absence of unwelcome intruders, she kicked the sheets off and slung her legs over the side, feet dangling over the floor.

Miranda raised herself up off the bed sharply and yawned as she Stretched her arms, stood on her toes and clenched her bum.

"Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning, huh?" Miranda winked at Shepard's leaned back posture. She grabbed her suit off the floor and, fully naked, sat on the bed as she seductively pointed her toes forward and slid her feet into her shoes. She proceeded to stand up, fully acknowledging Shepard's lustfully studying eyes, and spun 90 degrees, baring her round pale bum to Shepard as she bent down and grasped her suit. As she slid it up her legs, she purposely caught the bunched up fabric of her clothes under her ass cheeks, squishing them and defining the shape better yet. With a few quick shuffles up and down her bum bounced and wobbled into position. She spun around quickly, leaving a second or two to let her boobs rest down before she pulled the rest of her Alliance suit up and zipped it.

With a confident, and more amused smile, Miranda waked up to Shepard and tapped his arm flicking her head towards the door. With a shake of his bowed head he trailed behind her, following down the hall, passing the awkward hidden glances of passers-by.

abruptly, Shepard confronted a passing nurse and asked; "Excuse me. Is that the way to the embassies?" Shepard pointed in the direction Miranda was walking in. The nurse confirmed with a rushed, forced and awkward smile and raised eyebrows.

Shepard returned the smile and jogged up to Miranda just as she turned a corner and met a towering door. The door to the embassies was 20ft tall, and calved beautifully into it was the history of the citadel. Wars, names, technology and faces were chiselled without fault into a peculiar, yet unbreakable dark grey material. This was clearly the entrance to a prestigious section of the citadel.

Miranda turned to Shepard and asked with a smile, if Shepard was ready as she patted herself down and cleaned herself up. Shepard groaned in reply and walked head-on into a gleaming room. He took his place on a stand an peered around the room.

There presented them with an unusually small amount people. The only visible souls in this room were 5, stern and extremely well dressed officials, all of varying species.

"I apologise for…" Shepard broke the silence and attempted to apologise for anything they might have heard.

"AH!" The Salarian squeaked and raised his hand in abrupt interruption. The asari took notice of the interruption and began speaking to Shepard and Miranda; "The Systems Alliance's Normandy SR2 was fatally attacked 2 days ago, in the Omega nebula. No casualties were sustained. However, only 6 pods were located and rescued, Pod, A, C, D, F, H and I. B, E and G, are yet to be secured.

The room was left awkwardly silent with the asari staring at Miranda's confused face. Shepard, coyly shrugged in bewilderment and watched the asari begin to speak again.

"Temporary interstellar accommodation has been assigned to both of you. Shepard, you are with…" The asari rummaged around some papers. "Yes, you are on the Citadel's Asari Class 2 Frigate, and Miranda you are on the Citadel's Asari Class 5 Frigate. Both are awaiting you in the docking bay.

At that the councillors walked away from their respected stands and into a dark, unseen part of the room. Miranda and Shepard were dumbfounded at the lack of a need to explain anything, and stood in this towering room, alone. Disgruntled, Shepard set off out of the room pushing the doors open again, this time less carefully and met 2 asari who greeted him.

"Shepard! Yes, I'm Delana. And this is…" She directed Shepard's sights to a stunning asari justicar. She was dressed in a distinguishing red and black, body tight, leather one-piece. Her suit was fully fitted and strapped tight to her voluptuous form. Her neck line closed in at the top of her stomach, leaving some of her perfectly round boobs and deep gap between them fully on show. She wore thick, dark purple lip stick and heavy black eye shadow.

What happened next would take some explaining. This unnamed, asari embarked upon something quite unusual. Her eyes began to gleam an enticing blue, and her expression was one of incomprehensible lust. To Shepard, every flaw, no matter how minuscule, disappeared. The justicar inspired an inhuman sexual desire within him, it was no comparison to anything he had felt before. His heart began to pound and drum at an extreme rate. His penis lost all senses as it suddenly began to throb intensely and extend, increasing the weight between his legs. With the bulge in Shepard's trousers showing his thumping penis very clearly, His entire body lightened to no weight at all. His eyes dilated and his breathing sped up. Shepard's face now reading no expression at all, he felt a dangerously large amount of blood gush all over his body like a story stormy sea. Just as his penis fell further down, a painful mass of blood crammed into Shepard's shaft. Veins pulsating and the head crying cum, his balls tightened as he collapsed forward on the asari.

"… is Samara. She's a justicar… Sam! What are you doing?!"

"What?" Samara said in a heavy voice clutching Shepard awkwardly under his arms.

Shyly whispering, Delana responded; "That! The, the, the sex thing you old ones do."

"I don't, *Huff* know what you mean." The justicar adjusted Shepard's position and nodded towards Delana, signalling assistance. Just as Delana moved her reluctant self towards Shepard's feet she caught a glimpse of his man-hood and it was anything but normal.

"Oh, by the Goddess! Samara why did you do that?! Here?! No. I'm not carrying a human with… With that going on."

"Delana, look you're only 97, you wouldn't understand a word if I told you. now please carry Shepard to our ship."

Delana glanced down at the ground and giggled in annoyance. She bent down and grabbed Shepard's ankles as she mumbled "Fine, but I at least understand that his human cock is solid and leaking krogan levels of human ejaculate all over the place.

With Shepard lifted and being carried into an elevator Samara's eyes shot up as she asked, "Krogan? Yeah, We need to talk."

2 minutes later the elevator doors swung open and Samara and Delana, carried Shepard to the entrance of their ship in the docking bay. Delana dropped Shepard instantly as they approached the door of their frigate. She walked up to the ships intercom and said "Mmh. Open. Please." The doors swooshed apart and they carried Shepard awkwardly into this tight ship.

Delana found it increasingly difficult to walk past crew-members carrying Shepard in his state. In the door and right they moved, down through a crowded box shaped room full of buzzing computers and 5 irritated workers. They soon rushed forward into the only other part of the frigate. A hallway overflowing with small accommodation. Delana was blushing and shying away from connecting glances and her pace quickened so they could reach an absent room quicker. Right at the end of the hall they stopped as Delana dropped Shepard and stormed into her room, 2 down. By herself, Samara opened the room door and shuffled Shepard's limp body into it, dropping him onto a small, hard, bed, and shutting the door behind her.

Samara made herself comfortable and strolled around the room awaiting Shepard's return to reality. In complete boredom, she found herself, as she circled the room for what seemed like an age, knocking on walls, singing, practising biotics and just sitting in wait. All of a sudden as Samara's boredom reached a new high, Shepard finally awoke. He shouted and gasped and gripped the sheets as his eyelids spread apart. It took him all of 5 seconds to relax his muscles and come to his senses.

"What… What happened?"

"Hi, I'm Samara. You fell asleep just as we were about to meet. So we carried you into our ship. This is your room for the time being."

Shepard lowered his eyes and noticed a sizeable wet patch beyond his enlarged penis. He could hardly muster up the energy to be bothered in the slightest, so he simply moaned and fell back onto the bed

"I apologise if that is not something you're comfortable with, Shepard. I have never once even entertained the thought of doing that to a human. It's an instinctual response for a justicar in her last years, when they're attracted to another asari."

Shepard squinted his eyes open and said aghast ; "I'm a human if you haven't noticed!"

"Yes, that is my issue here. I am not supposed to do what I did to humans. I don't know why, but I just did it, human or not, I couldn't help myself. Humans are clearly much more receptive to sexual desires than asari. So the "shrill-la", (that's what I did to you), is meant to be powerful, so it's able to affect even the most resistance male asari. It was also a much, much more powerful shrill-la than is typically expected on my end. So I could only imagine the intensity of it on yours. So I apologise again."

"You don't have to imagine. You saw me pass out and all this shit! In public!" Shepard pointed towards his crotch.

Samara sighed and suddenly stood up about to leave the room, just as she spun around and told Shepard to have a shower and pointed towards his personal bathroom.

"Oh, thanks." Shepard said patronisingly as he stood up and entered the bathroom and undressed.

Samara left Shepard to it an strolled two rooms down knocking on her sisters room. With a muffled grunt for a response she pushed the door open and sat beside her.

"Listen, Delana. When you get to my age you will understand. Not because you will find some information that is inaccessible to you now. I mean that, what I did was a natural response from a justicar."

"First off, he's human! And secondly I don't care if it's a "Natural response" or not. I don't want to see you making someone ejaculate! End of story!"

"You're asari, Delana. Why do you find sexual activity so difficult to come to terms with."

Shocked, Delana, shouted back, "Are you kidding me? Get out of here. Leave me alone!"

Samara had her self beat. Unusual Delana's views may be for an asari, but they are not breakable ones.

"Ok, Delana, I'm sorry" Samara upped and left with a saddened expression on her face. She shut the door and leant against the wall, pondering her next move. Until she began to sweat profusely and moan involuntarily. Fully knowing what was happening she shut her eyes, as to not catch a glance of Shepard and walked into his room as her breathing sped up. "Shepard!" Samara shouted into the bathroom. Samara quickly opened her eyes and looked around the room in search of very particular pills. She opened and shut drawers and threw things around until she came across some bright blue pills in a small bottle. The bathroom door was quickly opened by Samara and she proceeded to stick her hand out with 5 pills. "Take them quickly!" Shepard was extraordinarily confused and had almost no choice but to come out of the shower and take them, naked.

"What the hell are these?" Shepard asked as he guzzled them down.

"Have you taken them?!"

"Yes! What are they?"

Samara sighed in relief and looked at him, hoping that would give the answer he needed. With her eyes locked onto his, Samara began to glow blindingly blue, and Shepard's penis went rock solid yet again. His penis stiffened harder and harder, and the head thicker and thicker. His balls tightened and his shaft began to show bulging veins. His penis solidified further and began to generate small amounts of sweat, reflecting the light and making his rod literally shine. At this point Samara began to count from 10 to 1 in an unintended seductive voice. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Samara reached out and tapped the head of his cock, it solidified to the point where absolutely no give could be found in squeezing it. Veins began to pulsate, and pores all over the head began to leak low levels of cum.

Shepard began to feel light headed and staggered towards the door of the bathroom, his solid shaft smacking into walls and door frames. He stumbled Samara and landed on his bed.

Samara spun around and looked at Shepard about to give him an explanation.

"Look, Shepard. I'm a justicar, nearly 1000 years old, this would be normal if you weren't a human… And didn't receive my Shrill-la so effectively. Those pills reduce the affect of shrill-la on asari down from an erection, to nothing. For humans though, it obviously just stops you from passing out and ejaculating prematurely. That erection should subside when I leave the room. Again, Shepard, I apologise for this."

Shepard sat up in his bed and looked at Samara and replied; "Wait, will this happen every time I look at you?" Samara nodded and followed with;

"Well, no, it happens when I look at you and unless I find my denhuru, then yes every time." Shepard looked at her confused, "Denhuru… Last partner. When an asari becomes a justicar they must abstain from sexual intercourse until they commit to their final partner. Do not worry yourself Shepard, nothing will happen between you and I. This is just an unfortunate circumstance we find ourselves in; I'm attracted to you and you're assigned to my ship."

"How are you so forward with all this? Why not just stop looking at me and drop me off on another damn ship?!"

"Asari are typically sexually 'open', as you say. And sex between asari has absolutely no boundaries to speak of. Saying that I am attracted to you is nothing unusual for an asari to say or hear. But Since we have nothing planned on this ship I thought I would ask our guest where and we should do. So is there anything in particular you wish to do, Shepard?"

"The council. We go to The council and quickly get you a partner, then fly off. I am not staying on a ship where… this happens to me regularly."

"Shepard, I suggest thessia. This is, after all my home world…"

"We go to Thessia. Now." Shepard grumbled.

Samara's reluctant agreement was entirely honourable, she respected the wishes of every guest to her ship, but she had no intention of getting a partner on Thessia.

So she strolled off into the hallway and told Shepard to get dressed. In the hall, Samara's thoughts were racing, her sister, her unusual sexual attraction in her ship and Thessia.

Samara kicked off down to the cockpit and quickly shouted "Thessia!" at the pilot. In no time at all the small frigate blasted off from the citadel towards their destination. "30 Minutes!" The pilot shouted back as Samara walked back down into the hall and next to her sisters door. Breathing heavily and biting her lips she softly opened the door and noticed her sister wasn't there. Her eyes shot open and she ran over to the only other occupied room. Shepard's.

To her relief Delana was sat opposite a fully dressed John Shepard. Samara walked in with a bright smile plastered across her face as she asked what was going on? Shepard's vocal cords a-twitter her sister said with a smug look, "We're talking about sex! Problem?"

"No! of corse not I'll leave you alone." Samara backed off into the hall, giving Shepard's concerned face a worrying glare and a reassuring smile to her sister.

Shepard got up from the bed and rushed towards the door as he said to Delana; Thanks for trusting me with all that, and I promise I'll hear the rest later, but I really need to go!" Shepard shot around the corner and saw Samara standing, arms folded and with an annoyed look on her face, "What was that?!" She asked.

"I thought asari were open about sex?"

"She's a baby!" Samara barked back

"She's 97!" Shepard laughed

"Exactly! Show some respect to the younger." Samara stormed off through the computer room and into the cockpit again leaving Shepard standing in the hall between a, clearly dangerous conversation, and Samara.

25, slow, grinding Minutes past and they landed on thessia, Samara was stood at the docking port awaiting Shepard. "Are you coming?!" She shouted across the ship to Shepard still standing in the hall. He was startled, he didn't think he would need to help her find a mate. "Oh, yes!" He shouted back with a smile, trying his damnedest not to flare up another argument. Shepard walked his way through the hall and into the computer room where samara and the docking port stood. "So is this the whole ship? Cockpit, computer room, hallway?" Shepard asked in a false quizzicalness, hoping a conversation would bloom from that. "Mmm" Samara groaned.

The hatch opened onto the blissful and dark blue land of Thessia. A colossal set of 4 towers stood tall in the centre, shadowing the miniature looking city of asari below. Lights beamed all over putting the impeccable architecture in the best light conceivable. And the musty smoke emanating from the ant looking civilisation below contributed to Thessia's immensity in every possible way.

Samara smiled and laughed shallowly. "Incredible. isn't it Shepard?" He turned his head and gazed deep into Samara's tearful face. Her were cheeks blushing and her wet eyes screamed a story that something within her was clearly dying to tell. The reflection of the deep blue lights of Thessia on her deep blue eyes and her solid expression melted Shepard's emotional side. He reached out and stroked her hand with his, hoping she would reciprocate and clasp his hand. She turned in shock, as if she was dragged out of a dream, and with ease accepted his hand. Shepard flicked his arm out of the ship and towards Thessia, still holding onto Samara's warm hands and smiled. She took the first step and delicately dropped down onto to the hotel docking port with Shepard following close behind.

"Come here" Samara said in a soft tone as she pulled him through the docking port doors and onto the roof where an exquisite view of Thessia rested.

They walked up, hand in hand, in a corner of the roof glaring out into the deep city. Samara smiled engaged in a thought and said "Do you know where we are?"

"Thessia?" Shepard asked jokingly

"Yes. but do you know where we're standing?" Shepard nodded and frowned suspiciously. "Well, you'll see." Samara put her hand on Shepard's hip and slowly lowered it onto his bum, where her grip tightened.

"No. Samara!" Shepard responded to her touch.

Samara said nothing, she just looked at Shepard, right in the eye and let them soak in each other. Samara's eyes were strangely irresistible. Never has so much of ones life been told been told so quickly through an interaction so passionate. Shepard could sustain his emotions for no longer. He dove at Samara as if they were going to kiss. But they didn't. Their eyes were shut and tears were rolling down as they simply embraced each other on the roof top overlooking Thessia. Shepard felt something powerful enough, where sex or hate, or love wasn't anywhere to be felt. They felt the need to grab each other, hold tight and tell each other, it's ok. Samara cried into Shepard's shoulder and whimpered "Understand?" Shepard tensed his hands and rubbed her back in confirmation.

As the embrace naturally departed Shepard looked right back into her eyes and asked something quite unfitting in his situation, "Your… um, shrill-la isn't doing much at all now, is it?" Shepard looked down towards his crotch with his arms over Samara's shoulders. "I mean it's doing something but not much."

Samara smiled charmingly and told him "I fought the urge. That has got nothing to do with my shrill-la" Shepard shut his mouth tight and moved his crotch away when Samara grabbed him and pulled him closer. "You don't really think I don't like that do you, Shepard?" She whispered into his ear.

Samara slowly leaned forward with her eyes closed and connected her lips with his. The connection with a justicar's lips elated Shepard and drug him into a abyss of confused emotion. Lights were flashing, music was playing, ships were sparking and screaming shook his head. Shepard pulled back and gasped as his blackened eyes contracted and returned to normality. Instinctively, Shepard grabbed her head and pulled her in. They opened their mouths and left nothing untouched inside each other as they explored recklessly.

They finally broke the kiss for air and both expressions turned into cute grins as Samara asked; "I care for you enough to ask whether you want this or not. If so, this won't just be about me. I promise to make it the best experience you have ever had."

Shepard stayed silent and turned around looking around the roof top and saw no one. He took Samara by the hand and ran for the door to the hotel. He smashed it open and sprung down the stairs onto a random floor. With Samara tightly held Shepard dove into the closest room and shut the door.

Shepard grabbed Samara by her thin waist and slammed her against the wall, and held her head as they kissed madly.

Samara lifted his shirt cleanly off and began to stroke her muscular stomach with her solid leather gloves. Shepard pulled away and unzipped some of her suit letting her large breasts pop out.

While her suit clasped to her stomach, They both stood facing each other just as Samara's gentle eyes turned a hard black and she began to buzz and shimmer blue. Their minds melding into one. All of a sudden she came back into life. Her eyes dampened back into the beautiful blue sea of emotion and the blue smoke died down.

She smiled she smiled slyly at him before giving Shepard a biotically charged push back away from her and into the ground. With shepard startled and topless on the floor Samara swayed her hips left and right as she walked over and straddled Shepard around his waist.

With her incredibly inviting blue breasts, Shepard leant up and began sucking and biting furiously on her moist boobs, while his hands dragged the rest of her suit down. He glided her padded suit past her bum and off her straitened legs and feet.

Shepard's mouth left her boobs unattended giving them a goodbye kiss and began massaging them instead, to give him room to stare at her buxom blue form, her heaving breasts, her tight waist and beautifully curved hips. Her toned legs, feel her round bum bounce and rub his thighs and her shapely feet pressed on the floor.

With Samara mounted on Shepard she began to rub her legs and ass backwards and forwards on his already stiffened penis, while her eyes began to turn black once again. "What are you doing?" Shepard asked concerned. All of a sudden Shepard's head was thrown back and his penis began to throb. his heart rate sped up and his cock now started stiffening harder and harder, thicker and thicker, and longer and longer. His balls tightened and throbbed while some pre-cum seeped out of the head, pre self lubricating the coming enjoyment.

With Shepard drained, panting shallowly, and dimmed eyes, he shuffled around and tried to pull his trousers down, to allow his raging meat room to breathe.

He finally got his trousers to lower past his knees, allowing his cock to straiten and smash into Samara's ass and lower back.

Samara once again came back to life and smiled at Shepard when she felt his wet, stiff, rod throb against her.

She reached behind her with both hands and clasped her ass cheeks, pulling them aside giving Shepard's rod a new snug fit in the moist, tight, deep crevice between her blue bum cheeks.

"Fits quite well." Samara cheekily grinned at Shepard's energy drained face. "Well, Shepard when I do this…" Samara lightly lifted her ass up and down, stroking Shepard's meat and watched his face turn dead with pleasure. "When I do this, more blood should enter your brain and other parts, but your penis should remain the same. So lets do this for a bit, we don't want to have sex with you half knocked out, do we?"

Samara leant forward swinging her boobs in front of Shepard's face. His tongue stretched out and his arms lifted up pulling Samara's back closer as he finally got a mouthful of justicar nipple. Shepard sucked and spat and licked and chewed Samara's boobs for a good 2 minutes before he felt a little more reinvigorated.

"Wanna move onwards?" Shepard asked Samara.

With not another word Samara clenched her ass cheeks hard enough that Shepard's cock sprung out as she pulled her white underwear to the side, revealing her small beautiful blue asari pussy. Samara heaved herself up to the top of his shaft before resting her hands atop her breasts and plunging down onto it, throwing them both into a state of erratic, mind-numbing ecstasy. She pulled herself up again and pounded back down onto his cock, impaling herself fully on it. She gasped, "Oh, Shepard I needed this!" Samara revived her shaking self and took one more plunge. Crying the hundreds of years of sexual abstinence away with feeling of his veins ridged in her tight hole.

Shepard slowly sat up, with his rock solid meat slammed up into the justicar's womb, Samara wrapped her legs around his lower back and crossed her feet while she continued relentlessly pounding down onto him.  
"Oh Shepard!" Samara screamed out, quickly scraping herself up and down against Shepard.  
Shepard slowly raised himself with his back up against the bed, picking the Asari up with him, he was in heaven, four centuries plus without sex had obviously tightened her up, and it was unbearably blissful to move inside of her. They stumbled across the room as Samara continued sliding herself along his thick throbbing cock. He slammed the Justicar against the wall, biting her boobs as he began to return the thrusts.  
With her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist, Samara arched her back forward, pushing her breasts in Shepard's face. "By the Goddess!" She threw her head back against the wall and cried out. "Harder Shepard, Harder!"  
Shepard dropped Samara's legs and slid his rock solid cock out and spun around so that his back was against the wall before giving Samara a kiss and diving them both to the floor. With the tables turned and Shepard straddling Samara he ripped the white underwater from her, and thrusted his bulging shaft back into her. He was almost in the press up position as he mercilessly pushed into her agonisingly tight pussy. Samara lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, allowing for easier thrusts as her nails raked across his back.  
"Oh yeah?!" Shepard reacted with a sly grin, "Don't even try."  
Samara laughed along with his smile when Shepard reached behind a grabbed her ankles, pushing them up furiously so that one foot was on each side of her head, allowing for much deeper penetration.  
"Harder! Harder Shepard!"  
Samara's body began to tense as she began to scream her lungs out. That all came to a stop when her body collapsed, dead looking, in the apex of her sexual euphoria. She started to shimmer a brilliant blue before expelling all the built up pressure. She sent out a biotic impulse waking herself up and sending Shepard smashing up against the wall.  
Shepard was concerned for Samara for no longer than a few seconds when he saw her awaken and jump up, reinvigorated and non apologetic. Shepard kept his mouth shut and considered it was her first orgasm in centuries, and that maybe that was to be expected in asari.  
Samara slid him down onto the floor and straddled her soaking inner thighs over his stomach and chest, until her sobbing pussy rested above his face. She moaned in a her deep seductive feminine voice as she felt his warm tongue smash apart her soft inner-walls. "Ahhh!" She moaned louder as she began to grind her pussy against his face. It wasn't long before she could feel the orgasm building up in her. Her eyes shot open and her hands grabbed at his hair as she exploded, her whole body shook as her thighs snapped shut against Shepard's eagerly chewing mouth, her juices squirted out as she came hard against him. She panted loudly as her hips bucked wildly. "Goddess!" The spasms slowly subsided as she slid back down Shepard, leaving a trail of cum across his chest. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her, kissing him roughly, tasting herself on his tongue and lips.  
Shepard grinned as she pulled away. He wiped his mouth on his arm and shoved her back, sending her to the floor and up against the bed again. "Oh, You're gonna get it now!" Shepard said solemnly. He climbed his way up to her and grabbed her hips swinging them over his, leaving Samara flat on top of Shepard. He quickly guided his cock in, pushing through her drenched pussy easily. He grinned and thrust into her, her whole body moving in sync with his and her huge breasts swaying forward and back. Samara slowly knelt up, pulling her waist up from the floor, she took the initiative and pushed the rest of her body up by her arms, Squatted over Shepard, standing on her toes, almost in a crab position.  
He grabbed her by the waist, digging his fingers into her supple, blue skin as he pulled her into his thrusts, allowing for impossibly deep penetration.  
Samara threw her head back as Shepard pounded into her. "Yes! Oh Goddess, yes!" Her arms buckled as a mild spasm shook through her, eliminating any balance she had. Samara collapsed back onto her shoulders, flicking Shepard's thick pulsating meat out of her. Not letting her got off that easily, Shepard climbed atop her, Grabbing her legs and pulling them either side of Shepard's hips. They continued for a few minutes, the pleasure and waning with each thrust. Samara grinned. "Here," She flipped the pair of them around, so that Shepard was against the floor and she was on top of him, she straddled his cock, pushing herself to the base. She began bouncing on him, riding him, she leaned forward, pushing her hands down on his bare chest her tits hung just in front of Shepard's face. He leant up slightly and sucked her nipples draining some asari liquid into his mouth as Samara moved her hips, slamming them up and down; sheathing the whole length of him with each movement.  
"Jesus..." Shepard groaned. "You really know how to move your hips!"  
Samara laughed, she knew how to control her hips masterfully. Ger entire body stayed still while her hips and only her hips were the moving, gyrating like a pole dancer, sliding his pole into her from tip to base. "I'm flexible, Shepard" She moaned, before she began crying out with every movement, the pleasure that had slowly been building was about to reach its crescendo. She threw her head back and screamed as the orgasm hit her like a freight train, smashing through her body with the sexual need that tore through her. Her back arched forward and her thighs spasmed out of control, she felt her vaginal walls clamp down hard on Shepard, just before she heard him grunt unusually and felt his cock attempt to jerk inside of her. All of a sudden Shepard shot his thick human cum deep into her, she gasped loudly at the sensation of feeling his warm cum painting her walls and womb. She collapsed onto him, panting loudly, raggedly gasping for air, with cum still actively gushing into her.  
Samara smiled as she pulled herself off him, an elastic, thick white strand leaked out of her, snapping back just above his cock. She smiled at Shepard with her big puppy dog eyes and whispered "Again?"  
Shepard laughed, regaining some energy, "As soon as you're ready!"  
Samara understood he would need a few minutes, so she lay down; cheek against his stomach and the underside of her breasts feeling his shrill-la induced shaft tightly pressing up against her. She trailed her finger along the hair on his chest as she stared out of the window into Thessia's scenery.  
Minutes past with Samara and Shepard engaged in relaxing in each others presence.  
Samara looked up at him after a few moments. "Ready?"  
"Always. Your shrill-la is incredible!" Shepard smirked as Samara lift herself up "no, seriously. I've just ejaculated a ridiculously large amount of cum into you, yet my cock is still… Well…" Shepard grabbed it at the base and began stroking it. Making the width, length, strained veins and solidness of it obvious to Samara.  
"I had no idea it would work so well on humans!"  
"Hah—" He pulled himself to his feet and met Samara kissing her softly. "Well, lets get all we can out of it." He quickly spun her around and bent her over the bed.  
"Oooh, Shepard, so rough." Samara giggled as she grabbed on to the bed sheets.  
Shepard grinned as he grasped his cock and the base shaking it around a bit, sliding it up and down Samara's pussy.  
"Not there, Shepard."  
"What? He raised an eyebrow."  
She brought both hands back and spread her moist, blue bum, revealing her impossibly tight and extremely clean looking bum hole. "Here."  
"Really?! If you say so." Shepard said with a smile  
Shepard guided his throbbing rod forward, pushing against the hole. "No. We don't have a chance Samara. My head can't even fit in there." Not deterred by attempting the impossible fit his shaft into her three quarter inch hole, Shepard pushed harder and harder. Feeling her hole open a little Shepard pulled back and licked 2 fingers, sliding them down under and massaging the hole for a few seconds.  
Samara pulled a slightly pained face as he pushed against her again, trying to get his thick girth into her ass. "Only… The… Best for you… Shepard." She gasped. Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed against the sheets of the bed. "Oh Goddess!" Samara groaned, tightening her grip on the bed, the nerve endings around and in her ass felt as if they were on fire as Shepard oozed his thick shaft in. "Ah! I can feel the veins pulsate in me!"  
Shepard was challenged here. He failed to read weather or not this was pleasurable for her or not. So he asked; "Are you ok Samara?"  
"Ok?! Get it in further!"  
Shepard laughed and sped up his thrust into her. The tighter and tighter it got the more definite the blood supply to his shaft was cut off. His head thumped and drummed within her and the veins in this impossibly hard and thick cock bulged creating ridges in Samara's tight hole. He finally buried himself in her, he could feel the muscles surrounding his cock clenching and relaxing at the intrusion. He gripped her waist tightly and pulled back, pushing back into her relatively easily. He began to pick up a better pace, her ass stretched to accommodate him, holding him in a tight vice grip. He picked up more speed, slamming into her now, his balls slapping against her sobbing pussy.  
The Asari was screaming out with every thrust by now, it had been so long; she felt like she was going to overload from pleasure, she could feel her muscles clamping down on Shepard's cock, the harder they squeezed, the better it felt. "Goddess! Oh! Goddess!" There was no way she could hold out much longer.  
Samara screamed as the orgasm hit her, she collapsed slightly but Shepard held her up, both arms grabbing her wrists. Every nerve in her body pushed into overload and she cursed, "Fuck!". The sensation of Shepard stretching her arms and plunging his cock inside her ass drove her wild. Shepard released her and she collapsed onto the bed, panting wildly.  
Shepard pulled out and dove onto her smothering her with kisses.  
Samara laughed and said in a soothing voice, "Incredible."  
Shepard laughed in reply and picked her up by her thighs and flipped her on top of him. He lay down on the bed and squeezed Samara's ass as she squatted down over his pulsating cock. She arched her back and tensed her feet before she plummeted down on Shepard's rod. "Yes!" She moaned as her squatted and bent out bum smashed down on him. She stretched out her arms and hands gripping the bed sheets as Shepard slapped and squished her ass cheeks.  
"By the Goddess! Oh, I love humans!" Samara screamed out loud.  
She impaled herself again and again soaking up the intolerable pleasure with every thrust. Her weeping pussy as tight as ever, it crated a suction every time he pulled out, and the folds of her pussy dripping cum.  
"Ah, shit!" Shepard growled as she slammed herself down again through his entire length. His hands clambered for the cheeks of the justicar's violently whipping ass.  
Samara moaned out as he massaged her hips and legs. He eventually found a good firm grip on her bouncing hips and prepared himself by tensing his hands and squeezing. He took a deep breath, and without warning shepard smashed her down onto him causing her to shriek and moan wildly, "Oh Goddess! Shepard! yes!"  
His muscles finally gave up and he released the grip on Samara's bum and thighs causing her to propel the built-up tension, shooting herself off him.  
She collapsed backwards onto Shepard leaking sweat. Her eyes raised up to his and panting, she whispered; "There's something I want to show you." Shepard snapped his eyelids up and lifted an eyebrow. "Keep looking at my eyes" Samara spoke. He took a prolonged blink and stared deep into her eyes once again. Shepard jerked and jumped and spasmed as Samara held him tight to the bed.  
Just as Samara's grip loosened Shepard was coming back to life. Instead of shooting up and gasping for air, he lay back and slowly opened his eyes, Shepard's head firmly planted in the pillow.  
"Don't worry ,Shepard. Last time." Samara took her hand, hooked it down under shepard and tightly squeezed his balls. Harder and harder Samara squeezed until she glowed a brilliant purple. The purple biotic field being generated all around her, swooshed down her arm and dissipated near Shepard's cock.  
His balls started to spasm, and began contracting and expanding. The pleasure caused to Shepard was immense. "What are you doing?" He struggled to groan at Samara.  
"Think of it as a refill. I'm speeding up the process of 'spermatogenesis'. Just a few more seconds… There. All done" Samara gleamed an smile at Shepard's fully awakened face. "Come on!" She jumped off the bed and kneeled down, pulling Shepard to the edge, so that she was sitting facing her.  
Samara raised her head above Shepard's shaft and plunged it down her throat, holding it for 3 seconds. She lifted her head back up and gasped one more breath before showing her teeth and violently descending down on his thick rod, her teeth scraping the head and biting down the shaft, bulging her neck.  
Samara elevated her head once again and looked seductively and Shepard and asked, "You have stretched my throat quite a bit, Shepard. Is it tight enough?" "Oh…" Shepard chuckled in reply. "Well then." Samara widened her lips and crashed back down on Shepard's cock, her throat instinctively contracting in an attempt to swallow and digest his massive rod.  
Samara peeked up and looked at Shepard with puppy dog eyes as she ascended and dove down Shepard's meat. Saliva was building up intensely, Samara could hold in her mouth no longer. Her purple tinted saliva dribbled down Shepard's cock. Dancing over and around his throbbing veins and pooling on the bed.  
As the asari justicar was letting her throat be powerfully intruded by human meat she noticed the tensing in Shepard's balls. At that she quickly lifted her head and denied the imminent cum load. She lifted Shepard up and took his place on the bed. She cupped each large breast and sucked on the nipple of each drawing fluid. He edged close to Samara and nudged the bulbous head of his drumming shaft on her right nipple. His pace sped up and his hands tightly grasped her right boob as he forcefully thrusted his thick meat into it. Denting her nipple with every commanding poke.  
Suddenly Shepard pulled away and grabbed both, blue, bulky breasts before squeezing them tight together.  
He slammed his cock from underneath and plunged in and out at a rapid pace, the head just tapping her chin with every thrust. Soon enough Samara joined in and took the weight of her stiff boobs off Shepard and began grinding them up and down his shaft.  
"Wait!" Samara said. She lifted her left breast and sucked on it ferociously. Just as her mouth was filled to the brim with her asari justicar juice, she dropped her left tit, leaving it to sling back into place. With her mouth full Samara leant over and grabbed Shepard's meat ploughing in her mouth and shaking it around. Samara's juice sloshing about and spilling over her tits. She pulled it out, leaving his shaft drenched in lubricant.  
"Keep going!" Samara said excitedly.  
With the 'go ahead' in mind he began slapping her boobs with his lubed rod for a few seconds before he slid it back between her thick blue tits.  
Shepard could feel his cum creeping it's way up. So without warning he burrowed the inhumanly solid head of his thick cock into her right nipple, and thrusted vigorously.  
Every time Shepard rammed his cock in, the feeling of Samara's hard, textured nipple tickling his head caused him immense pleasure.  
As his thrusts became more erratic Shepard prepared himself for the approaching cumshot. He took his right hand and grasped his rod just below the head and started stroking vigorously.  
Finally Shepard unleashed a gigantic load. Like a shotgun 2 deep plunges of his hand on his cock 2 massive spurts plunged into her right nipple and dispersed immediately on impact leaving a thick coat of human cum splattered over her hefty justicar boob. He took his cock out and 3 more equally large spurts set out to coat her breasts and neck as his balls twitched and tightened.  
"Wow, Shepard! Would it be wrong if I?…" Samara stuck her tongue out to finish the question.  
Shepard collapsed on the bed next to her breathing intensely "No… Of corse not."  
She lent further into her tits and took a large scoop of cum off boobs with her tongue. For a few seconds she savoured the taste, pondered her reaction, and then with a word leaving her mouth she went strait for her right breast and sucked the skin dry, leaving it with a light reflecting sheen of saliva.  
Samara was struggling to swallow all the cum sticking to her throat. She took 4 deep breaths and one large gulp as it all slid down her.  
She turned around and lifted her legs on the bed, looking at Shepard and asked, "Again?" Shepard shook his head in reply. "Are you sure?" She asked with her slender legs now extended, and massaging his balls and cock with her feet.  
"I can't… Not right now… You've completely drained me… Tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Tomorrow." Samara spoke softly. "Shall we go?" Samara stood up, stuck her hand out and flicked her fingers inviting Shepard's grasp. He took her hand and revived himself walking over to his piled up cloths.  
"Well, I'm getting dressed. And aren't you going to wipe my…" Shepard broke the sentence when he saw Samara stroking all of Shepard's cum off with her fingers and seductively sliding them into her mouth.  
Shepard slid his last boot on and turned to see Samara's progress. She was fully dressed and stood facing away from Shepard, staring out into the deep blue abyss below. He stood up with his boot untied and slowly drifted his way up to Samara. She Quickly spun as she felt Shepard's hands squeeze her round bum.  
"We should go." Samara whispered into Shepard's ear.  
She slapped Shepard's hand with hers and pulled him out the room, up the stairs, and onto the roof.  
"Shepard." Samara purred as she went off course and pulled him to the corner of the roof they kissed before. "Shepard. See that building down there? Below it a small hut, see that? Well next to that is a lounge area. Some of the richest and most powerful people in the galaxy converge in that small lounge. And if I, a 1000 year old asari matriarch walked in with a powerful, handsome human on my arm… Well we might just get somewhere."  
Shepard replied a bit confused, "Ok, but why would you want to get in there? What do you have in mind?" Shepard queried  
"Well you have been nearly killed twice. I've heard. And you no longer have a ship. Who better to talk to than the most powerful beings in the galaxy?" Samara smiled a cheeky grin.  
She finally got Shepard to agree and they marched back into the hotel and took the elevator down to the lower floor.  
Shepard reached his hand out and stroked Samara's expecting a response, but the asari just powered off out of the elevator and out the door of the hotel. Shepard jogged up to her demanding pace and onto the street below.  
From above Thessia is awe-inspiring. The towering buildings, lights and the musty fog that emanates from the never sleeping town below. But when you're in the thick of it, and you realise where this blue smoke is coming from, you see Thessia in a whole new way. Ravaged and ruined hookers are slung from wall to wall by gun toting thugs. Homeless asari cough up repulsive looking grime and only add to the savage, choking mist rushing around the confined streets. The smell and agonising screams from slaughtered animals and god knows what else reverberates at incredible speed around the town and disorientates any new comer.  
Shocked, Shepard took a deep breath and catches up with Samara giving her a push into a side street.  
"Where is it?!" Shepard choked.  
"Here." Samara took his hand and walked down the alleyway opening a conspicuously hidden door. She leant against the grimy wall and nudged Shepard in.

Very reluctantly, he edged himself in the building and saw 3 men, all human, sat on a green sofa. Shepard spun around to look for Samara, but was no where to be seen.  
"Sit down, Shepard." A deep gravely voice spoke from the sofa.  
With that sentence echoing in Shepard's ear he swallowed his commanding pride and stepped back into the barrel of a gun.  
"Sit." The voice behind the gun growled.


	5. Chapter 4

A quick message. I'm writing these with the assumption that you know the mass effect universe, and less importantly, have had a relationship with Miranda in Me2. If you haven't, the connection or bond if you will between Shepard and Miranda probably seems to have been made far too strong in only 5 chapters. But like I said I'm writing them with the assumption that the reader's Shepard's have had a past with Miranda. Also, I have an idea of where the story is going to go but it is flimsy enough for a lot of input. I feel like I have run Miranda dry (excuse the unfortunate term of phrase an unpleasant image you're seeing now). I cannot think of any new positions, any new locations and any more descriptive words for her. But by all means if you want to see her return frequently, you will have to let me know, otherwise she'll likely become an irregular occurrence. Also any ideas for locations, to intractable characters, to sexual positions, I would appreciate every letter of input you would be so kind as to provide me with either in the 'reviews' section or emailed to me at - arkhamstories * * G*()male {} com (I typed it out like that to avoid the system detecting the email and wiping it clean from the text file. Hopefully you're computer savvy enough to fill in the intentional errors. One last thing before I stop annoying you, some parts will we rather badly written, I have not had enough time to check every 11936 words in this document, apologies. Enjoy!

"Sit." The voice behind the gun growled.  
Shepard took a curious move and defied the tensed gun racked up against his head. Shepard knelt, on the floor and hands on the back of his head.  
"Funny. Now get…" The dark voice chuckled before he was cut off by an enclosing suited human.  
From the green sofa the man inched closer, defined footsteps echoing around the confined room.  
Shepard raised his bowed head and saw 2 men, still bolted to their seats and black trousers and shoes, only visible the reflection of the shimmers of light that dared to creep into the room.  
The man in front of shepard squatted down and flicked his 4 fingers as a command to ease the gun pressed up against Shepard.  
"Would you like a conversation or are you gonna stay bowed, huh?" a cockney accent spoke. Shepard remained silent and bowed. "Hmm." The suited man mumbled. Taking a hint from the way Shepard played this situation, bowing spontaneously, keeping his arms to himself, and staying silent, The suited man stood up and stepped backwards cautiously. Giving the gun behind Shepard commands to stay alert.  
Shepard's arm seemed to graze his leg and flick something shiny through his fingers. That caught the attention of the gun behind him.  
A massive boot from behind came thundering from under Shepard's right side and collided with him, sending him buckling to the floor, and a small knife dancing out of his hand and across the hard wood.  
"Cuff 'im" the suited man sniggered as he plucked the knife with his gloved hand and brushed the finger prints off, before sliding it, nonchalantly, in his pocket.  
The suited man turned slowly, stretching his leather gloves down, fitting them better and watching as Shepard was drug over to the green sofa and dropped.  
The two other men sat, faces alit and clearly visible.  
The man on the left was frightening to say the least. His head was as smooth as a pool cue, Scars plagued his face, across his squinted eyes, darting over his beaten crooked nose. His lips were as cracked as worn concrete, and his eyes had a strange lack of life or emotion in them. They moved much more often than his head, and they moved as though they were computers, analysing every bump, knock, vocalisation or flicker of light.  
The man on the left was more amusing. Unfitting in a place as sinister as this. He had a thin figure and sucked in cheeks, his face was untouched by any visible danger. And everything about him looked well kept.  
The suited man eventually eventually made his way to the hunched over Shepard and spoke once again in a gravely cockney accent.  
"Well. Say 'ello. We wanna see if ya can speak." Shepard remained silent, looking at the floor. "Well, I'll do the talkin' then, shall I? You're goin' back to the citadel. You're going to convince 'em that we 'ad nuffin to do with the destruction of the Normandy. I know, I know, it sounds unlikely. But don't you worry yourself about that. Ere's your story" The suited man drifted a data pad over the table between Shepard, himself and the other two men. Shepard left it untouched.  
The suited man shot up from the sofa and walked over to the corner, and began whispering into the cuffs in his shirt.  
"E's not respondin'."  
*Mumble in reply.*  
"Will do."  
The suited man spun around and walked back, sitting in the same position.  
"I will give you one more chance to accept my offer and convince the council to ease their investigation into the destruction of the Normandy. Or I'm going to have to force you into the citadel." The suited man reached his right arm over and flicked the left lapel over, reached in and pulled circular disc out. He extended his arm above Shepard's head and shook his hand, still clutching the disc. Footsteps were heard and stopped just behind Shepard before the disc was snatched out of the suited man's hands. All of a sudden Shepard was slung back, His head crashed into the sofa as the disc was being fitted to his neck.  
Shepard's eyes were wide open as he scanned every visible area of the room. Suddenly he was released, gasping for air as he heard the suited man say, "Wiv me."  
Shepard was taken by the collar and held under his arms by the two other men that sat opposite him and drug back out the door onto the repulsive streets of Thessia.  
"Looks like we're doin' it the inconvenient way. Inconvenient for you. Inconvenient for me. Motherfucker." The suited man grumbled as he made his way out of the small room and onto the street where Shepard, the two others and the pistol toting guard stood waiting. Just before the suited man was about to emerge from the darkness of that room, "Do it." he man commanded. A syringe was jabbed into Shepard's neck before he was thrown against a wall, face first, cracking his nose, fracturing his skull and leaking blood into the drains of Thessia's streets. "Onwards and upwards!" The suited man shouted as he spun his index finger through the fumes of Thessia and attached a mask to himself to Filter the dirty air.  
"Daniel… We, I, I don't think we should l, leave him there. shouldn't w, we?" Spoke the gravely voice of the gun holder  
"Don't. HOLD US BACK! NO MORE QUESTIONS AND NO MORE QUERYS!" The suited man screamed out, silencing not only the 3 men following, but the entire street. Everything fell pin-drop silent as their footsteps echoed in every corner.

*MEANWHILE*

"Yes sir. Again, I sincerely apologise for my unprofessional behaviour. I really do. My entire life I have been a hard working professional, always striving for the best, and these past few days, well I let myself slip, and I can assure you that, the behaviour I have exhibited recently will not ever show it's self again. And yes, I will cut every single personal and emotional tie that might get in the way immediately." Arms behind her stiff back, and chin up, Miranda confidently spoke to Anderson.  
"I'm glad to hear it miss Lawson. As a… 'Welcome back' gift, the alliance has hired you an office top floor, main office up there, you can't miss it, best of the best. It seems as though your reputation has been scarred not a bit from the past few days." Admiral Anderson replied, as equally refined.  
"Then please pass on my thanks to whoever was kind enough to hire me an office, Admiral." Anderson responded with a nod and a glimpse of a smile as she spun around and strolled off down the hall of the docking bay.  
Miranda sighed a deep breath and walked up to the memorial wall, her arms loosening and dangling by her side. As she stared deeply into the pictures of the lost soldiers across the wall she heard a feint, "Miranda!" and again, but this time closer, "Miranda!"  
She spun around and squinted searching for the source. "Miranda!" She heard again, as Joker, bound in a wheelchair rolled up to her.  
"Oh joker! How are you doing? Oh, you're… You're in a wheelchair?"  
"Shh! I told them my BBD worsened after the crash." Joker sniggered shyly  
"You can't do that! What if someone needed it? No, no sorry, I'm trying to hard to be professional after that… talk with the Admiral. But anyway, how, umm, how are you feeling withe the second Normandy… You know."  
"Aah, I'm alright. I loved it don't get me wrong. I loved it from the first time I saw it to seconds before it left us. But when it was attacked I, just… I just didn't feel the same daggered feeling like I did with the first. I don't think we'll ever have a ship just like the original Normandy." Joker lowered his tone and clearly saddened.  
Joker was the best pilot the alliance had to offer. His inhumanly fast reflexes behind the wheel were partly thanks to the exhausting and rigours training the alliance gave him, but mainly it was the natural bond he had with ships. Joker was usually one to pick the new space craft he piloted, which is very unusual and speaks enormous praise to his expertise in piloting.  
"Anyway, I came here to tell you we have a new ship. You can thank me later, I payed for it." Joker said smugly.  
"Y, y, You payed for a ship, joker?!" Miranda said aghast.  
"Well if you haven't noticed our extremely "Temporary accommodation" is being dismantled…" Miranda's shocked expression became more dramatic when she peeked around joker and noticed salarian's in highly radio protective suits bucketing thick yellow liquid out of all 8 ships left.  
"Bloody hell how did I not notice that?! Anyway joker always nice speaking to you but I really do have to go and see my new office." Miranda smiled and shook jokers hand as she walked off into an elevator and travelled up to the top floor, and lent over a steel rail, overlooking a large part of the citadel. As she scanned the level she was on she gasped as she caught sight of the 'main office'. It was a big orange glass box stuck out, standing over the citadel with a 200ft drop below it.  
Miranda jumped back and coyly ran over to the walk way. "Oh shit, they don't know I don't like heights" She mumbled with her arms stretched out grabbing the railings of the walkway with both hands and slowly stumbled towards the door of her office.  
"Miranda." She heard in her embarrassing predicament. She spun around and scoured her surrounding areas with a terrified expression on her face. Miranda let go of the railings and hopped over to safe ground, panting excessively when Anderson hurried up to her.  
"Miranda, you are needed as the Normandy's second in command. Please attend the council meeting immediately."  
"Of corse" she replied, trying to keep her composure. She followed Anderson back to the towering door and entered, taking her place on a podium. The asari from earlier started to speak.  
"As you all probably already aware, the temporary accommodation provided to the council's Interstellar Safety Agency, and distributed to the former workers of the Systems Alliance's Normandy Sr2, was found to poses extremely large doses of Element Zero and tethered labeen. That mixture is of corse, lethal, especially in those doses. So they were immediately dismantled and explosive mixture disbanded and discarded. The issue that brought you here, however, is that the the Asari Class 2 frigate has already undocked. I was told you three would have interest in that news. Beyond what I have told you, I know nothing. The Systems Alliance made a generous donation, and we are returning the favour by turning out attention to matters that don't concern us." The asari trailed that off with a moan and a huff. "If you will accept, I have prepared a thoroughly searched space craft to take you to…" The asari scanned the paper she tightly held. "To… Thessia."  
With the last word spoken with a quick tone she spun around and sternly walked away.  
Miranda met with the previous crew and left the citadel on her new ship.  
She landed on Thessia and went down to the streets.  
The streets were silent, and everyone was only just beginning to relax.  
"Psst!" A still and cold man whispered in Miranda's direction, catching her attention and drawing her in suspiciously. As she drew closer, hand stroking the butt of her gun he whispered, "Hey you're alliance right? T, that badge on your suit. Yeah thought you'ed appear pretty soon, another alliance soldier was, uuuh, was taken by some people down there…" The man raised his arm and wiped his nose before pointing down the street towards an undisturbed night club, roaring muffled music throughout the sleepy streets of Thessia. "he was taken to safety, there's nothing at all to worry about, I promise. The 3 men left earlier. He's only around us now, so no worries."  
"What three men are you talking about?" Miranda spoke quickly, with a lofty eyebrow.  
"Oh, you better ask the guy who got dragged away, I mean he was the one talking to the three guys for a good few minutes."  
"Ok" Miranda replied as she hurried over to the nightclub, arm, around her hip, gripping the gun and priming her weapon.  
Miranda neared closer to a black door that opened to a daunting set of stairs. With no other choice she slipped her gun out and pressed it against her cheek as she stepped down the stairs slowly. As she reached the bottom, music booming extremely loud now, she gently pressed the door handle down and opened, peeking her head around the small gap.  
There stood a dark, lonely, but thunderous night club. Everything was abandoned, everything was devoid of life. With her gun now aimed, she slowly stepped in to the club.  
Miranda's eyes were squinted, primed to react to every glimmer or twinkle of light; her senses were on overdrive as a small wink of light caught her eye. She without a second thought she turned to the immediately dimmed light and unloaded 4 shots in that general direction. From that 2 screams emitted, slowing Miranda down as one more bullet left the barrel and the gun bowed it's self to her hip.  
"Light!" miranda shouted before her command seemingly came true. The night club was awash with glorious illumination. Miranda's confusion was short lived as her spinning head turned back to her target.  
A woman crying in pain and wearing a black shirt and jeans was clutching her stomach and left breast. Another woman stepped back from the light switch and over the crying woman to which she stared with sympathetic eyes.  
"Where's Shepard?!" Miranda screamed over the music as her arm swung like a pendulum over the pained woman, sealing her wounds and magically plucking the lead out. "Where is Shepard?!" Miranda howled again. Yet still no reply. The two girls nursed each other safe under the repetitious tune deafening the inhabitants of this nightclub.  
Miranda growled kicking over a bar stool she found laying at her feet. She strolled foolishly, with her gun attached to her hip and posing her body as a target, into to main area of the club where dancing lights and a dusty floor lay. She walked through it scouring every corner, until she saw Shepard, sat on the floor collar clenching his neck and staring distantly into the floor.  
"Shepard!" Miranda shouted as she knelt down and slapped his arm. With no reply as good enough cause, she picked him up and dragged him across the floor, and up against a wall, across from where she entered.  
"Shepard!" She yelled again. Finally she got a response, Shepard's eyes knocked from left to right rapidly, signalling a clear *NO* to Miranda. With her attention caught Shepard lowered his eyes slowly, drawing her to his collar.  
Miranda gasped, causing her to fall back just as the collar tightened and jolted Shepard further up against the wall.  
Shepard lifted his hand, catching the attention of Miranda as he made the shape of a pistol grip and pulled the imaginary trigger. Miranda stared confused at Shepard and his hand and he lifted his chin making the collar clear and made the pistol grip clear again.  
Miranda's eyes widened as she released what he was requesting. She flipped herself to the side as to avoid the cameras in the collar. She cocked her gun and pointed it at the collar. With her hands shaking uncontrollably she pulled the trigger and shrieked as the gun recoiled back towards her. "AAH" Shepard grunted as the bullet hit the collar and sent his head smashing into the wall. His legs flailed wildly as his face filled with blood and the collar choked him. "AGAIN!" Shepard screamed.  
Miranda shrieked in apology and cautious panic as Shepard reached out and snatched the gun off her. He raised the barrel towards his collar as it began to tighten. With his face a saturated red he pulled the trigger and collapsed onto the dirty floor as his collar made a clanking noise and popped off his neck.  
"Oh thank God!" Miranda cried. She lifted Shepard's limp body off of the floor and onto the wall.  
Miranda took this quite space of time to sit, and do nothing. Miranda's eyes flicked over to Shepard at random, checking on his pale, knocked out face, which had been her only physical movement for half an hour.  
As Shepard's face began to darken back to normal, Miranda found time rest easy and let her mind wonder. The feeing of anxiety dampening and euphoria springing up, caused Miranda's arms to drift over to Shepard's pants. She unzipped his trousers and dipped her hand in, fondling and massaging anything she got a grip of.  
Miranda's eyes lit up and blushed and she held his penis in his hand. She flipped over to hide him from the two maids still mumbling and crying in the corner and straddled Shepard. Miranda's head swivelled around and checked to see if anyones sight was on them, as she unveiled Shepard's penis and scratched a deep heart shape into his shaft; leaving a profound red mark. The look of her work brought a cheeky smile to her face.  
Miranda swivelled her head around again and stuffed his thick meat back into his trousers and flipped back over.  
A few more minutes past Miranda noticed a clutter of rubbish was stacked up against a door. She jumped up, excited that the door might lead to something helpful. She flung boxes, chairs, empty glasses and lone pieces of wood onto the floor and peeked around the door. A flight of stairs lead up to an already opened door and saw a man dressed in a suit stroll past, soon followed by a red flickering light, shaking the shallow room alive.  
"Hello?" Miranda called up and froze in wait for a response.  
"Yeah?" A voice echoed down.  
Miranda gave Shepard a quick look once more before she set afoot up into the room. The room was long, grim and shallow and tarred in a light red. An unmanned bar sat dry in the right corner and the tall suited human on the left. Miranda called out and hurried the man over.  
"What is this place?" She asked naively. The glass-walled striper room and the unfittingly clean sofas in a dark corner, should have given it away instantly.  
The man walked slowly up to her, emerging quietly from the shadows like a great battleship materialising from a void in space. The man seemed to sheath an object up into his sleeve. It was a matte black oblong, and it drained every ounce of light that touched it. As he stepped closer Miranda retreated, her arms flung up into a weak fighting stance.  
"Hey, you stand right there, darlin'" The man growled, his entire body uncovered from the shadows. He was dressed in an ancient pinstriped suit, typical fashion for the upper-class in the lower cities of Thessia. He wore his hair true to the stereotype of his class, gelled agonisingly tight back and reflecting every shimmer of light in room. His features were clean and unscathed, a long nose, tight lips and wide eyes.  
Well, unscathed until he closed in a little too far in Miranda's direction. The mans arms extended almost as if he was awaiting an embrace as Miranda lead an almighty kick on his lower stomach sending him staggering a few feet backwards. The man dove forward unsheathing the matte oblong object and lunged it at her neck. Miranda reacted quickly and leant to the right while her left hand cracked his wrist. She grabbed his chin from underneath and wrapped her fingers around his jaw holding it open. With the man suspended in the hands of Miranda she pounded him up against the door she had walked through, and with her free hand she further restrained him by his neck.  
While Miranda had the upper hand she spat; "Why did you attack me? Speak quickly because right now you are not on my list of people I'm particularly concerned about, so moving my right hand a bit further and cracking your jaw is not a huge concern of mine either. Darlin'" A response was awkwardly lacking in this confrontation. "One more chance before I snap your bloody neck. Attacking me. Why?" The man lay on the floor without a concern in the world. "Ok, thanks for playing." Giggled before bringing her right hand to his neck and tensed hard.  
Finally that invoked a reaction from the suited man. He flailed around and gargled something unpleasant as Miranda kept him pinned down and watched tears swell his eyes and blood distend his facial features. He started to calm down, his movements becoming less frequent and more limited. Finally he gave up. His eyes relaxed, his arms dangled and his body weight lurched easily in any direction Miranda moved him.  
He was dead. That she was sure of. She began relaxing her muscles as she realised her left hand had moved to the door handle at some point. When she regained her composure and control over her spasming muscles she released her grip from the door handle and watched it slowly inch open and let the man's limp body unforgivingly slam down the stairs and rest next to Shepard.  
"Who was that?!" Miranda shouted over at the cluster of asari barmaids still huddled over by the corner. "Who?!" Miranda heard nothing but the quivering of frightened asari.  
So she huffed and jogged back down to stairs to meet Shepard, ravaging the suited man's clothes for something.  
"Shepard! Your awake are you alright?"  
"FUCK! Yes. Yes I'm alright." Shepard replied.  
"Come here." Miranda cried as she dove at Shepard and smothered him with kisses. She wrapped her legs around his waist and forced herself upon him, it was only a matter of time before Shepard reciprocated. And so he did. He scarfed Miranda's back with his arms and massaged while they kissed passionately.  
"What's wrong. Why were you shouting a second ago?" Miranda pulled away and asked.  
"Long story. Long, long story." Miranda nodded and gave no leeway here, she wanted to hear it, as concerned as she was. She stared deeply into Shepard's eyes, that got the message over to him pretty efficiently.  
Just as Shepard was about to speak, whether it was an explanation for the recent events or an attempt to get out of explaining it, Miranda interrupted "Oh I know about the ships you can skip that part, Shep. Ha!" Miranda giggled, undoubtably lifting the mood a little and creaking a smile out of Shepard's solemn face.  
"Right. I guess, I'll tell you. Aaand I guess we're not moving from here are we? Ok! Well, I hope everyone's alright, I'll check later. Do you remember when we were called to the citadel for a very one sided "talk"? Well when I walked out I was greeted by 2 asari. They were reported to be at the docking station, so I was bit cautious to start with, considering their forwardness with me, and between you and I, the one called Samara, God she was one ugly asari! I mean really, how she dressed like she did is beyond me. Anyway the next 5 maybe 10 minutes are unknown to me. They really are, all I know is that I awoke in their ship and one of the asari greeted me. They were very hospitable, it looked like she sat there the entire time I was out." Shepard's pseudo confidence quickly broke up and his attempt at reviving the story was apparent.  
"We.. Uuh, I told them. No, she said we're going to Thessia, that's why I'm here. She rented a hotel room and let me sleep. She said something about being knocked out like I was would take a toll on my body and soon I would need rest. So I did, I slept on the bed and so did she. We both had tight suit's on, nothing happened. So then I woke up, and still feeling hung-over for lack of a better term she invited gunmen dressed like that fucker on the floor. That's why I was looking for some ID on him. And no there's nothing. Not a citadel entrance fee slip, not a ship record not even a licence for a weapon."  
"Wow, Shepard. Look I know you're 'big and strong' and I'm sure you coped with it fine, but are you sure you're ok?" Miranda kissed Shepard's forehead and helped him up.  
They both walked towards the door that lead to the stairs again, but just before they walked on up, Shepard brutally kicked the skull of the limp suited man and sent him skidding across the floor, leaving a wet grease mark where is hair was.  
"I think it's a club up here." Miranda told Shepard  
"Thank God!" Shepard jokingly replied.  
They strolled up into the bar and noticed the matt object the man tried to jab Miranda with. Shepard picked it up and examined it. "Yeah that man pulled it on me, I have no idea what it is." Miranda said. Shepard's quick and to-the-point manipulation of the object suggested he knew what it was, or at least had a pretty good idea.  
Shepard scrutinised the object for a good 30 seconds before popping the top off and revealing a weak, shallow, see-through plastic cup.  
"I know what this is." Shepard said in a very series tone as he threw the removable matte cap onto the floor. He ran back down the stairs and kneeled over the suited mans body. Shepard raised the object with the plastic facing the man and pounded it down onto his neck furiously. The sides quickly unhinged leaving room for the two metal strips that came roaring down on the man's neck and clasing tightly. A few seconds later after the mechanics in the object calmed down an expulsion of gas flew out the side and Shepard was able to lift the oblong off the man's neck. This time though it was lighter. The strips that came smashing down on the man's neck remained there and it bared a striking resemblance to Shepard's neck chain.  
Shepard leant over, grabbed his shot chain and brought it back to the man's neck for comparison. The two were very similar. Though Shepard's seemed to be packed full of technology and the man's was simply an adaptive metal band.  
"Yeah he tried to tie a neck band around you, I don't think it would have done you too much harm." Shepard shouted up the stairs to the impatiently waiting Miranda.  
Noticing her reaction Shepard bolted back up the stairs and served them both drinks from under the bar in the corner.

*3 HOURS LATER*

The bar was packed. Everything had returned to something resembling normality. The manager slithered his way in at some point and began regulating the drink flow and upping the prices. The asari danced around the crowds serving drinks as expertly as you would expect and Miranda and Shepard found them sat drinking slowly and relaxing in the lounge area away from all the mess and crowds.  
"This place goes all day and all night, and we're not doing particularly much, wanna just go somewhere more private?" Miranda coyly asked of Shepard.  
"I think I know of somewhere that might be what we're looking for." Shepard smugly answered  
They both got up from the sofa and walked out into the thick of the battle where movement around the crowds required either a menacing stare and posture or a few shoves and kicks or agility the likes of which has never been seen.  
"STAY HERE!" Shepard shouted at Miranda over the music as her back was up against the door to the lounge. Shepard left Miranda for just a minute to speak to the elcor barman about hiring a private room for the night. Respectfully declined by the elcor Shepard had a plan. He bolted back to Miranda and shouted in her ear, "ONE MORE MINUTE!"  
Shepard ran off again towards the bar except this time he yanked the log book from under the bar and opened it. He read along the pages of entries, defying the elcor's feeble attempts to get Shepard to stop. He noticed that there was minimal use of the private room. Over just one typical night a private strippers room was rented about 9 times, all at 150 credits and varying tips from 10 credits to 90.  
Shepard attempted to add up the profits, however under the pressure of the repetitive music and restless raving crowds drumming in his ear Shepard snapped. He pulled out his tightly concealed card and whacked it on the table. "3000 CREDITS FOR THE ROOM. TAKE THE MONEY OR WE'RE GOING IN FOR FREE!"  
"both angered and delighted about the proposal; I accept the room is yours for the night."  
"I'LL ASSUME YOU SAID YES AND DIDN'T JUST TAKE MY MONEY!" Shepard shouted and grabbed his card off of the elcor.  
He met Miranda waiting patiently at the door to the lounge again. Shepard grabbed her hand and rushed into the stripper room, closing the opaque glass door and dampening the unbearable noise down to a bearable mumble.  
They both exhaled and shut their eyes as they tried to relax in this small stripers room. It was a 6x6ft room with a single lonely chair at the end nearer the door and a desperate lonely pole at the other end.  
Shepard kicked back and fell onto the chair while Miranda leant against the wall and waited expectantly.  
"What?" SHepard asked  
"Anderson… No wait, Shepard, This conversation isn't going where you think it is. Anderson, in his usual "I'm of ridiculous importance, and you're too ignorant to realise I'm not" kind of attitude, that I need to buck my bloody idea's up and start acting professional and to cut any emotional ties that might get in the way of my work, and as if he hasn't patronised me enough, he gave me a gift. A new office. So 3 things I need you to understand; One, Anderson has literally no jurisdiction over me, or anyone for that matter, and he has made so many complaints that I am sure he'll be ignored if he makes yet another bloody one. Two, he didn't provide me with the office, the council did, Anderson just handed me the paper work. Three, I want to relax a bit, take your trousers off. Commander.  
At that Miranda walked on over and unzipped Shepard's trousers and pulled them off along with his shoes.  
Shepard's penis was semi-hard, it felt dense, but not solid and It flopped around heftily. miranda noticed something off about his manly-hood. So in response she flung herself to the side and grabbed a packet of tablets and threw them at Shepard. "Take them." She commanded. Shepard looked quizzically at Miranda and the tablets for a few seconds before Miranda said in all innocence. "I know about you and Samara, I'm alright with that! I really am, a hand job is a hand job, doesn't mean much, plus the state you were in, blowing off steam is probably just what you needed."  
"How… Yeah, how did you know?" Shepard asked  
"Well it's not difficult. First of all you just said "Yeah, how did you know" so that's pretty confirming, but also your penis is wet. So either you jerked off furiously at the bar when I wasn't looking or someone did it to you. Either way I don't care. Just take the tablets and your magic stick should, for all intents and purposes renew and refill. Give it a few minutes to work and that aching feeling you're clearly feeling right now will go!"  
"Jesus, is there any… *pause to take tablet* …thing you can't see me for?"  
Shepard got up and saw a very hard heart shape scratch on his penis, a charming smile arose as he walked over to Miranda, taking off his top on the way.  
Jut as they were about to kiss Miranda pulled away and said, "Hey, I've never tried this…" She skipped over to the pole and continued talking. "Hoooow about you sit down wait for the tablets to work their magic and I play around here while I wait for you?"  
Shepard found no need to answer, he sat naked on the chair and slowly stroked himself to the sight of Miranda.  
At first she slowly and sensually unzipped her suit, parted it, rubbed her chest and let it collapse around her waist. Her hands Danced up towards her bra as she tested the unveiling, but left it on. Miranda lifted her shoulders to get her hands on the suit draped around her waist. her thick black hair swayed from side to side as she rhythmically swung her suit down her legs and kicked it off.  
At this point Shepard's stroked had gone from a few fingers flopping his bulky rod around to full slow strokes. Miranda was doing something right.  
As she was in only her underwear and boasting her pale form, she danced for a small while longer. She stood showing the left side of her as she rubbed her legs up and down, showing them off. Miranda's legs were simply without fault. They are perfectly sculpted and they strike the most perfect balance between muscularity, fat and just toned.  
Then she moved her hands up a bit and felt her bum. She threw her fingers in the deep gap between her thighs and lower bum and lifted. Her entire ass rose up, the tip bunched up around her lower back. Then she slipped her fingers out, it all fell back into place and bounced around. Miranda's bum, too struck the perfect balance between muscularity and fat. All Shepard wanted to do was squeeze it, suck it, bite, it, Just embrace her magnificent back side.  
At that sight of Miranda playing with her ass Shepard's cock sparked in excitement, his shaft hardened fully as the head on his neck and the head of his cock began to drum furiously.  
Shepard leant forward and pulled Miranda towards him, having her smash down on his lap. As they kissed wildly Miranda lifted her legs around either side of the chair and played with his cock.  
Still engaged in their kiss Shepard began to stroke her thighs and squished her hefty, defined ass. With each hand full of Miranda's thick bum, Shepard's lust heightened. His middle finger drifted off into the deep, 4 inch crevice of her ass, speeding his heart rate up further. As Shepard spread her cheeks and took one last hard squeeze, he could no longer take it.  
He placed Miranda lying on the floor and stood above her. He grabbed her ankles and flipped her over facing the floor. Shepard then took position and knelt down, grabbing her ankles again and forcing them forward until her toes just dented her bum. Shepard quickly let go of her legs, and as they sprung back under his arms he flicked his cock around at the base before slapping it over Miranda's pussy.  
She gasped and spun around quickly onto her back, her legs darted from under Shepard's arms and onto his shoulders. Miranda reached for her ass cheeks and tensed in preparation. Shepard looked down as he let Miranda get comfortable. He grabbed the base of his shaft and rubbed his head on her pussy. As he rubbed faster and faster, causing Miranda to cry for his penetration.  
"Ram me with your bloody cock Shepard! Fuck me!" Shepard didn't need to be asked again, especially when he's asked so nicely. So he finally nudged the head in slightly, causing Miranda's back bending and by extension making room for a 10 inch shaft inside of her.  
With his cock half way in, Shepard pulled out and felt they were both ready to begin.  
Miranda's back bent further and further and the grip on her ass tighter and tighter, as Shepard sunk a himself slowly into her.  
"Oh God!" Miranda receptively cried with every deep stab of meat in her unbelievably tight hole.  
Their moans merged as Shepard leant back onto his heels and eventually sat up on the floor, lifting Miranda up with the strength of his stiffened cock.  
Miranda took the reigns and placed her feet either side of Shepard to stabilised the thrusting. Shepard sprung his legs out behind Miranda and pulled her forward until she was completely impaled by his shaft and facing him.  
Their lips met and they wildly kissed again, biting their tongues and exchanging spit.  
Shepard's hands suddenly wondered and pulled on Miranda's hair. In response she lifted her thighs and ass until only his head was held in her tight hole.  
Just as she was going to plunge down onto him, she tiptoed closer to Shepard until her hardened nipples were scratching his chest.  
Miranda's head was catapulted back in ecstasy, as she ploughed down through this cock. They shuffled up against each other in a hugging position, Shepard's cock buried deep in her.  
It is an extraordinary feeling for Shepard, every inch of him was exposed, apart from his thick meat was being hugged tightly inside Miranda and being caressed my her muscles.  
Shepard's hands released Miranda's hair, to stroke her shapely legs, down to her ankles, feet, and back up to her bum.  
They proceeded to grind against each other when Shepard thrusted a hook shaped finger in her bum hole and pulled down. They began to moan louder and louder and Shepard's balls tighter and tighter.  
he quickly darted his finger out of her bum and slid his hands under Miranda's feet for the purpose of holding his spasming movements when he climaxes.  
As Miranda made long 9 inch movements up and down in her squatting position she could feel Shepard was close.  
"Fuuuck!" he groaned as his hands were thrown out from under her feet and gripping her ankles, his cock finally started swelling and gushing thick cum into her womb. Miranda found it difficult to find a gap between between her loud moaning to say in an escalated tone, "OH BLOODY HELL, SHEPARD! FUCK MY CUNT! CUM IN MY…. AAAHHH FUCK!"  
Miranda could feel the sea of cum filling her and 10 inches of thick solid meat shoved completely in her.  
Shepard took a few minutes to relax and regain his energy before he stood up and put Miranda back onto facing the floor. "You like my arse, do you Shepard?" Miranda grinned as He began kissing, licking and biting her lustful, pale bum. As Shepard took his place and kneeled over Miranda's thighs, he parted her bum cheeks to revel her 4inch deep crevice. Over come with agonising lust, Shepard parted the cheeks further apart and slapped his meat in-between them.  
Shepard moaned at the sight of Miranda's round, meaty ass completely enveloping his shaft.  
"Ooh your cock feels hot." Miranda moaned in encouragement as Shepard vigorously massaged her ass and ploughed his shaft through, the head just peeking out of her crack at the top of the thrust.  
"FUCK MY ARSE CHEEKS SHEPARD! FUCK THEM!" Miranda screamed as her feet began slapping Shepard's back frantically before she lurched her hands back and spanked herself, sending ripples across her cheeks. She cupped her her hands and grabbed her ass as she pulled tightly and kicked Shepard's back harder.  
As Shepard was close to finishing again he reached his arms around his and grabbed Miranda's shins, stroking them slightly, sending a shiver up her tightened body.  
"Yes, cum for me Shep!" With that dirty command ringing in his ears, Shepard slid his hands up to the souls of her feet and squeezed relentlessly as Miranda's hands and muscle control kept Shepard's thrusting cock under control. As he began to pound harder, "FUCK!" he groaned as his shaft throbbed noticeably deep. Long thick strands of cum spurted out of his cock and landed in her hair, down her back, pooled the *V* Shape of her ass and splashed on her cheeks.  
"Wow, so much cum!" Miranda laughed. "Ah FUCK!" Shepard growled again in shock as he felt yet more cum shooting it's untimely self up his shaft. Shepard hastily grabbed his cock at the base with one hand and massaged the head with the other as surge after surge flooded the already wet surface of her ass cheeks.  
"Oh my god Shepard." Miranda shrieked at the thought of the mess her bum was in. "FUCK GET UP!" Shepard screamed uncontrollably as he flipped her over yet again and bent her legs backwards, until she was lying on her neck and her toes touching the floor beside her head. Shepard stood up and pushed the base of his cock, so his shaft pointed strait down.  
He dipped his cock in her sobbing pussy making Miranda kick her legs involuntarily. "YES! FUCK ME SHEPARD. SINK THAT COCK DOWN ME!" Miranda shouted as Shepard lowered his hands and hocked them around her thighs, pulling her into his thrusts.  
Miranda reached out hand grabbed her feet by the souls as she screamed in ecstasy "God IM' IN LOVE WITH YOU COCK! DEEPER!" Her breathing rate sped up along with Shepard's thrusts. He could feel Miranda's orgasm creeping its way up, so in reaction he pulled out and slapped the head around her bum hole. Miranda could not hold the build tension in her legs any longer, they flicked out and kicked Shepard's chest.

So he grabbed her feet, and dipped all 10 inches of his cock into Miranda's half an inch wide hole, and held it in there as he lowered himself and flicked her pussy out of the way and to gain entry to her clit. He began lightly biting and twisting her clit as she started twitching.  
In his last attempt to get her off in the most climactic way possible, Shepard pulled his meat out and plunged it strait back down into her ass, causing her to scream and arch her back until she was sitting on her neck. He thundered his hard cock in and out at reckless speeds as he chewed on her clit and dove his fingers in-between her toes and caressed her feet.  
Finally, Miranda broke. Her tense face shifted into wide-open screaming as obscenities and compliments tore through her throat. "OH MY FUCKING GOD SHEPARD! BITE MY BLOODY CLIT! AAAAAAAH FUUUUUUUUCKK! AAAAAH I CANT BLOODY TAKE ANYMORE! FUCK!" She squealed as she came and squirted like like never before. Spraying Shepard's chin and chest in almost equal amounts to his previous cumload. Her hands clawed at the floor and her legs tried to kick recklessly as her pussy went through intolerable pleasure.  
Miranda collapsed in a quivering mess, any attempt to speak and moan was cut short by the spasming of her muscles and lung convulsions. Shepard dropped down to meet her as she lay immobilised for 5 minutes.  
It gave Shepard time time to think. Not surprisingly it was about how perversely proud he was that he flipped Miss prim and proper into a temporarily paralysed trembling, obscenity screaming mess.  
A few minutes later Miranda revived herself. Her arms were erratically shaking at a surprising frequency as her reach slowly inched closer Shepard's chest. She collapsed with a grunt, her chin and lips smacked on his chest.  
Miranda sighed deeply and slid her hand down to Shepard's penis and squeezed it gently.  
Miranda had never felt such pleasurable yet agonising pain in her life. Not one previous sexual encounter Miranda experienced could rival her's and Shepard's. Never has she felt so unrestrained in her limit of sexual excitement. As it is with Shepard, she would welcome him in any part of her voluptuous body, and drink the fruits of his "labour", even leave some on her face to accompany her cheeky grin.  
Miranda's excitement grew in no time at all. She she pushed off the left side of Shepard and flicked her right leg back over, just below his cock and mingled her feet with his. Her hand travelled back down and stamped on the base of his shaft, waking Shepard from his relaxed state instantly.  
"Hey, Shepard." Miranda whispered as he attempted to roll over and stand. "No, no. You just stay there and relax. Commander."  
Shepard bent his head forward to see what Miranda was planning on doing. She grabbed his right arm and flew it over her, resting his hand on her right bum cheek. As she started to slowly stroke Shepard's rod she said, "Since you love my arse Shepard, I though the harder you squeeze my bum, the harder I pump every. Last. Drop. Of cum out of your meat. How does that sound? Oh, and feel free to do what you did earlier. I know you've just rammed my arse open but when you fingered me before, it felt pretty bloody good. OH! Yeah finger my arse while I wank your cock, that's a better plan."

Miranda stroked Shepard's cock to an erect state as she shuffled into Shepard's fingering. His hand lay outside of her ass and dented her cheeks, but his middle finger found a way in her hole.  
"Hey so if I do this you stroke faster huh?" Shepard spoke softly before parting her cheeks and diving a finger deep up her bum. Miranda yelped and twitched as her hand pumped faster, begging, urging the cum out.  
Miranda's eyes lifted up and connected with Shepard's. They were both shuddering violently as a consequence of their hand motions.  
"I love you." Miranda whispered calmingly in her smooth Australian accent as her eyes closed and she lifted for a kiss. As their lips made contact and their eye's shut to fully absorb the moment's emotion Miranda's hand's changed tactic.  
As if to personify her bliss into hand motions, she, with masterful precision, lifted her right hand to the head of Shepard's shaft, twisted numerous times and plunged, cleanly back down to the base, smashing hard on his pelvis and simply repeating this magical procedure.  
Soon enough though they both realised that their actions were not evoking sufficient reaction. However Miranda found that quickly remedied, she parted the kiss and went in for one more peck, really showing off her luscious juicy lips, before she stood up and asked Shepard to sit on the chair. Unsurprisingly, Shepard agreed and he heaved himself up onto the chair behind him. As he faced the stripper pole Miranda kneeled down in front of him and sucked her lips in anticipation.  
She flicked her thick raven hair to the side but kept her eyes locked onto the long pulsating meat that she bared down on. Miranda finally felt ready to go in for the kill-She opened her mouth only slightly to create a slit almost as tight has her pussy as she sunk Shepard's cock into her mouth.  
Miranda gulped and choked as Shepard's rod kept hitting her throat and refusing to bend down in neck. Every bob of her head shot her eyes open and her mouth wider. This was unbearable. Either Shepard was going entering her throat or this was just not an option any longer.  
"Puuah meeiey" Miranda gargled with her mouth full. Shepard looked confused at Miranda's last sentence, that was until she grabbed his hands and slapped them on her skull and repeated "Puaassh… Me!"  
Shepard flinched in concern as he prepared to force Miranda down. He trusted that Miranda was ok with this, and that she would not put herself in this position if she was not strong enough to handle it. As he stalled even longer seeing the pain in Miranda's face, she had enough.  
She lifted her head clean off Shepard's cock and spat the collected saliva all over it. She looked at Shepard with falsely angry eyes as both of her hands rubbed the spit into his still rock solid cock.  
When it was sufficiently lubed Miranda took a deep breath and hurled her head down just hoping it would fit. Luckily, it broke tight seal to her throat. A thick 6 inches made its way smoothly down her. Her eyes glistened in accomplishment as her head bobbed up and down each time taking in just a little more of Shepard's cock.  
In this rapture Shepard was enjoying his eyes found themselves wondering down Miranda's kneeling body. Her tight breasts held themselves up with no support as she dangled down in front of him. Her impeccably carved legs spun on for miles as she sat on her feet and used her hands to play with her toes behind her. All of this wrapped tightly in the most consistently beautiful pale white skin.  
A minute or so in and Miranda could feel the veins in Shepard's shaft grow and drum, and the bulbous head of his rod had swelled to a seemingly juicy state. A more than comfortable amount of Saliva had built up in Miranda's mouth and was sloshing around, causing a tickling sensation for Shepard.  
And it was just as a small amount of spit began leaking down Shepard's saliva covered cock that some cum tasting liquid seeping into Miranda's mouth. At the first sign of pre-cum she pulled off and denied Shepard's impending cum-load. And if the recent deposits of cum were anything to go by, unloading down Miranda's tight throat was sure to almost suffocate her.  
Shepard's eyes collapsed down from their smug elevation to look at Miranda in serious disappointment.  
"I don't want you to finish just yet. Come on!" Miranda popped up from the floor, walked over to the pole and bent 90 degrees over. As she gripped the pole with both hands and rested her shoulder on it, she bent her head around and looked at Shepard expectantly.  
It took a a few seconds for Shepard to exit his feet, legs and ass transfixion and stand up. Miranda clearly noticed this and giggled when he came back to life and rose up from the chair.  
Shepard's cock was far too excited for any action at the moment, any touch felt on his pulsating meat would make it scream endless streams of cum. So to allow it time to calm and relax, Shepard spend a few minutes paying Miranda the attention she needed.  
He put his palm on her back and pushed her gently on the floor. As Miranda knelt with her face on the floor and bum up in the air she could have not been inviting Shepard any a clearer way. He knelt down to meet her. slapped his left hand on her ass cheeks and squeezed while his right hand scoured her soaking pussy.  
It always shocked Shepard that Miranda's holes, no matter how hard they have been pounded and no matter how hard she came, they closed back up in no time at all, perhaps it was in her engineering, either way it spelt nothing but pleasure for the both of them.  
Shepard slid his finger far into Miranda's hole, causing her to moan and cry in pleasure. "Oooh… Bloody hell, Shepard!" She screamed when his tongue seemed to have hit a nerve. She shivered and shrieked him out of her then stood up, taking position, gripping the pole and baring her ass for the taking.  
At this point Shepard felt in control of his ejaculation and confidently pushed the head against her softly crying woman-hood. Shepard had all the intent to tease her, and he was doing a fine job. His cock tickled her clit rhythmically and gently enough to make Miranda beg and plead for his brute force, blunt impalement.  
"Oh! Oooh fuck, Shepard just bloody… AH!… F, f, fuck me. Please!"  
How could anyone refuse? Shepard wrapped his right arm around Miranda's right thigh and gently pressed her clit while he slowly submerged his meat deep in her. Moans and cries discharged from Miranda's delicate face as her walls clenched Shepard's slowly thrusting cock.  
Pretty soon after, Shepard found her hole had loosened just enough to let more of his rod in and explore the active hell of convulsing walls and gushing fluids. Every inch of Miranda was attempting to milk Shepard of every ounce of cum he had left, and with great vigour.  
Shepard could feel the pleasure waning a little as his thrusts became expected and less powerful. Shepard knew how daily fixed that is. He took his left hand off of her ass cheeks and grabbed her waist, while the right hand pinched her clit and sent a sharp scream echoing around the room. Before Miranda had half a second to know what to expect, let alone prepare, he used his advantageous hold on her waist to lift her off the floor and hard into his thrust.  
She roared incomprehensible lines of pleasure as her hands tensed around the pole. Miranda stayed in the same position; bent over and holding the pole, but her hips and legs were easily manipulated. Every thrust Shepard ploughed into Miranda he yanked her hips up and just lifted her toes off of the floor.  
With a very violent pattern, Shepard's pelvis crashing into Miranda's bum sending ripples of pale flesh across her cheeks. She contracted wildly with every pinch and twist of her clit, aggressively concealing Shepard's shaft.  
"M… M… My bloody… Womb… You're… In m… M… y… my.."  
Shepard cut Miranda's sentence short as he crammed every inch in again and pulled on her clit, tossing her unforgivingly into a moment of unconscious and unbearable pleasure.  
"FUUUUCK! OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING! I'M BLOODY CUMMING SLAM MY CUNT FASTER!" She screamed as Shepard erratically pounded his pelvis up against her ass.  
A gush of cum sprayed out of Miranda with immense pressure forcing Shepard's meat out of her and sending her tumbling to the floor… Again.  
Miranda might have been finished, but Shepard had one last thing to take care of. With out a second thought Shepard lifted Miranda up from under her arms. She moaned and cried the words, "Oh I fucking love you Shepard! I fucking love you." earnestly, as Shepard replied almost emotionless "Get ready."  
At that Shepard plunged himself into her weeping cunt. His balls slapping her clit with every single push. And finally as Miranda was bent over and held up by her arms, Shepard's cock unloaded like a broken dam. Miranda's eyes rolled back in her head with every thick spurt of soupy cum she felt deposited no further than her womb. Still cumming, Shepard pumped Miranda full, drawing every drop his orgasm is worth.  
As their sex came to a slow end and eventually finished, they collapsed onto the chair, Miranda sat atop Shepard and panting loudly. As shepard looked up and down Miranda's back he felt nothing short of pride. Why he felt it he did not know, it was unmistakably different to any sexual pride he had felt before. But he was almost to out of breath to breath so any deep though was beyond his intellectual capacity.  
"We… AH!… Um we need to… g… g… go to the citadel. S… S… Sorry I should have t… told you but I didn't want a… an argument."  
Shepard sighed and rubbed Miranda's breasts before asking "No need to apologise, if you want to go back to the citadel, it must be a damn good reason. Ready?"  
Miranda nodded and stood up, only to collapse onto the pole and swing onto the floor like a drunkard no-hoper. but they finally got their quivering shambles' of bodies into their suits and opened the door to the night club. They both stepped out heavy eyed and somewhat deafened to the music. But neither were desensitised enough to not notice the ridiculous and awkward stares as the shuffled through the crowd and back down onto the lower level where the suited man lay with dented skull and a tight neck strap around him.  
As they strolled on past him Shepard gave on last good kick in the suited man's 'manly' area. Though to Miranda's amusement, Shepard's leg gave way causing him to stumble across the floor and almost collapse. As he regained his composure and tried to get rid of the feeling of defeat and chuckled at Miranda, "You've really done a number on me." Miranda laughed in reply and grabbed his hand as they walked back up into the musty streets of thessia.  
"OVER HERE! Shepard and Miranda!" A voice yelled. It was nigh on impossible to echolocate the voice as the labyrinthine alleyways carried voices from all directions. "MIRANDA!" As Shepard's and Miranda's head almost finished a 360 degree turn they finally laid their eyes upon Joker and his hand flimsily waving in the distance. They both jogged on up to Joker, through the clouds of smoke and bundles of people.  
"Joker! So you got the new ship up and running?" Miranda asked when she noticed a curious look on Shepard's face, "Oh, yeah, Shepard. Joker was provided with his own ship by the alliance. It's safe."  
"Yeah! It's fucking awesome I'll show you around when we go up. But right now we need to he'd back to the citadel…" Joker was abruptly interrupted by Miranda, "They have some news on the attack, I was sent to find you, and bring you back. I guess I took to long to find you and they sent Joker. Ok? So just wipe that worried look you your face. Let's go!" Miranda said before she pushed Joker's wheel chair forward and following him to the ship.  
"Please tell me that this isn't your ship." Shepard asked in a disappointed tone.  
"Ok, no it's still at the citadel. *Whispering: There goes that surprise*"

*45 MINUTES LATER*

The disembarked and stood among the busy crowds in the docking bay. Shepard looked around, hand on his hips and twirling, scoring the environment for something of interest. Suddenly Shepard walked off towards a screaming turian and disappeared into the crowds.  
"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later." Joker said under his breath in the direction of Shepard. "Miranda, I need to ask something of you… it's really private. I mean really private". Joker whispered with his neck stretched out from his chair.

"Okaaay, what?…" Miranda flung her arms forward, signalling her offer to push the chair into somewhere more quiet. Joker replied with a nod of his head and pushed himself along with Miranda following. Joker wheeled himself off into an empty one storage container found piled around the docking bay to support refugees.  
Miranda closed the oversized collapsable doors and bolted them shut, automatically activating a small light in the corner.  
"This is all war dramatic, Joker. What do you want?" Miranda asked with a joking smile. Joker pulled Miranda's limp arm towards him and whispered into her ear; "Ok, Miranda, I'm not asking you to do anything about this, and I really don't expect you to be take the more 'personal' approach but I have a problem in my… Uh… 'lower area'." Miranda pulled away and frowned at Joker before he tugged her arm again and said "No! I don't need you to look or even be in the same room as me when it's… You know… Out. All I ask of you i…" Joker took numerous deep breaths, after each one Miranda was expectant of a sentence.

"Ok look, we're probably not going to be on the same ship again, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Since brittle bone disease fucked my legs up so bad, walking for extended periods of time is just no longer an option. Since that has become… A 'thing', I have developed advanced spermota… Spermotagen, something-production. Basically I need to ejaculate at least twice a year or my testicles will do something incredibly unpleasant and entangle and cause me unbearable pain. The problem is I can't do my business. I can't make the necessary motion with my hands, brittle bone, stops me from making erratic movements unless I'm within range of the Normandy's cockpit."

"Wow. just. Wow. 2 Things. 1; Brittle bone disease is organic-So don't insult my intelligence by trying to make me believe that when your in close proximity to the Normandy, your brittle bone disease just disappears. 2, this is the citadel, I am very confident that you are fully aware that there are prostitutes plaguing the lower end areas of this dump. Why waste oxygen asking me?"

Joker took an audible gulp before replying with a delicate tear in his eye and a shaky voice. "I… I haven't gone in three years. Three years! I am in such excruciating pain you wouldn't believe it. I pay thousands of credits a month for the salarian 'ED' pills. They are the only things that send me to sleep. I have been reliant on these FUCKING PILLS FOR SO LONG! That even the krogan sleeping tablets have little to no affect on me. I never have a good night sleep, and did I forget to mention I have have brittle bone disease and I'm practically bound to my chair. And you don't know how fucking much it took for me to ask this of you, so I'm fucking sorry if asking someone I respect and like to help relieve me of agonising pain, was just way too hurtful and insulting. Forgive me…" Joker took a deep long breath after his tirade and began lightly leaking tears.

"You… You've" Miranda stopped and collected her thoughts, until she hit a moral brick wall. She thought to herself; if she's capable of this "whore-like" sex she has with Shepard. And even coming out of her shell so boldly as to become this obscenity screaming mess just bowing down to Shepard and taking it anywhere. How disgraceful could a woman be to deny helping someone's sexual needs. This is where guilt set in. As a tear rolled down her cheek and she tumbled self hating insults around in her head, the thought of being submissive to Shepard's dick but outraged when she's asked to help someone. But not only that, outraged when asked to help someone who actually needs the help to live a normal life. It all struck her square in the face.

"I'm sorry. Jesus Christ, I am bloody sorry. It's really painful, yeah?" Miranda asked with clearly visible tears streaming down her face, all harbouring hatred for herself, disgust for Shepard and pity for Joker.

"You have no idea." Joker replied while nodding his head

"ok I'll help you. Oh and Joker… I really am happy to help you."

Miranda wheeled him over into the corner, unzipped his trousers and dover her hand in. Her hand clasped something covered in skin, at first assuming it was his penis, but no. Joker jumped and groaned in pain as Miranda asked in a worried tone "Whats wrong?!"

In response, Joker tried to pull his trousers down, and with the assistance of Miranda they get them around his ankles, and presented her hand wrapped around his balls. They swelled to three times their normal size and transitioned from red at the top to a purple/blue nearer the bottom.

"Please! Don't touch them! I haven't gone in 3 years!"

"OK! Sorry. I… I won't touch them. but wheres your… Part?" Miranda asked with a concerned eyebrow.

"Oh, God I forgot. Consequence of brittle bone surgery. It had to be pushed… You know what? Don't worry." Joker lowered his head in embarrassment and his hands flicked Miranda's away as he fumbled around. Then all of a sudden, after a few moans of pain and shuffling around, Joker pulled his retractable penis out and flopped it heavily on on his seat.

Joker's package was a thick and meaty 9 and a half inches long and erupted a maze of solid veins across the shaft.

Miranda's eyes grew noticeably large and almost felt reluctant to go ahead with the act.

"Hey. That's pretty impressive!" Miranda smirked, encouraging some confidence from Joker.  
"Huh. T… T… Thanks." Joker shuddered.

Miranda ran her hand over the stiff, ridged veins of Joker's unveiled manly-hood. The thought of actually making her pilot ejaculate ran riot in her mind, entangling every related emotion. Although any attempt to put him down and walk away seemed far too harsh on a man who admittedly wants this for physical reasons, but need it for medical ones.

She eventually mustered enough courage up to begin stroking, and so she did. She turned her head way and began feeling the continuous pump of blood, drumming in his unused member. Small, cautious moans seeped from the cracks of Joker's tight lips. His head tilted up and his eyes darted around as he tried to avoid looking at Miranda.

But as soon as she heard the moans coming from him, moans that grew louder and louder, it brought Miranda to an untameable amount of intrigue. She turned her head slightly to look at Joker and the rod she was pounding. A few things became immediately apparent; Joker's balls had tightened and enclosed to the width of three of Miranda's fingers. His penis had saturated in colour a little and his stomach had tensed greatly. Miranda took the hint and realised his ejaculation must have been imminent.

"Hey, Joker!" Miranda called his sights back onto her

All for Joker, Miranda unzipped her top and let her breasts breath the musty air of the storage container

"Umm… Ff…Uuck… Keep going!" Joker barely replied as his head thrusted back into his chair, and his eyes locked on Miranda.

"Enjoying this are we?" Miranda giggled as she brought both hands up to Joker's 9 inch vain bulging cock and said "Look at me." And just as Jokers eyes turned to bare down upon her she moved her head in and took one long, sloppy lick of his shaft.

"Fuck!" He screamed as Miranda tickled the juicy head of his cock and sucked on the sides of his shaft. Her hands pumped carefully, as to not brake anything, but nevertheless, hard as she suctioned her lips around the head.

Miranda lifted her head and one hand off Joker's meat stick as she smiled and exhaled shallowly. When she regained her composure, she placed her left palm on his chair and rewrapped her right hand back around his shaft. Miranda pumped harder and harder as time went on, she could feel a few bones rub against each other and creek under pressure.

All of a sudden Joker's hands snapped over to the handles of his chair and his legs pushed hard onto the ground. "Shit! I forgot, there's a latch!" Joker cried in agonising pain.

Miranda replied in a confused tone, asking what any of that could have meant. Lacking a coherent reply she did the only thing she could do in that situation keep going. She stroked her hand up the shaft on to the head, causing Joker to shriek and moan, "Yes! There! Latch!"

Miranda was hardly the wiser, but it did give her an idea. The head on Joker's shaft was extremely rough, strangely no pre-cum had erupted its way up and all of her spit from a minute ago had disappeared. So she took her left hand and raised it to her mouth where she fished her tongue around and collected saliva. She brought all she found to the front of her mouth and spat on her left hand. Without giving it so much as a glance Miranda rubbed the organically lubed hand over his head.

She felt an internal jolt in Joker's part, creating a reactionary concern from Miranda. The latch in Joker's penis crashed open and let only a small amount a pre-cum through and his pleasure dampened down quickly.

That was all until Miranda took one more twist of his head with her wet hand. The drip of pre-cum aching out of Joker was surrounded, surpassed and left behind as seemingly gallons of cum split the hole in his throbbing, veiny cock's head to a small, yet still painful looking degree.

"FUCK!" They both screamed in sync, however both for entirely different reasons. Joker was enduring, the unendurable while Miranda's face and breasts were being concealed in a sticky white mask.

For some reason, perhaps it is instinctual, Miranda kept rubbing up and down the shaft and over the head. She was draining every single drop of cum available for the taking. More and more soupy, heavy white cum erupted out, down Miranda's hands, onto the floor, even Joker's stomach took a good coating. However it was Miranda's face that took the brunt of the attack. Her charming blue eyes, her cute nose that played her innocence so well and her fat, and juicy lips were nowhere to be seen as she was submerged unforgivingly in cum.

Eventually it came to an end. Miranda slowed down in sync with the gradual depletion of ejaculate until they both sat, quiet and still. Miranda's thoughts were far too disarranged for any rational thinking; she sat with her hand still clinging tight around the base of Joker's cock. She lifter her free hand and with two fingers she wiped the opaque cum from her eyes and slapped it on the arm rest of Joker's chair.

Miranda finally came to her senses and she whipped her hand from Joker's shaft. "I… I uuh… I… I am lost for bloody words, Joker… H… How do we leave th...

(Everything below is just a copy of the message at the top of the page, no need to read this if you have already read the one at the top.)  
Quick message. I'm writing these with the assumption that you know the mass effect universe, and less importantly, have had a relationship with Miranda in Me2. If you haven't, the connection or bond if you will between Shepard and Miranda probably seems to have been made far too strong in only 5 chapters. But like I said I'm writing them with the assumption that the reader's Shepard's have had a past with Miranda. Also, I have an idea of where the story is going to go but it is flimsy enough for a lot of input. I feel like I have run Miranda dry (excuse the unfortunate term of phrase an unpleasant image you're seeing now). I cannot think of any new positions, any new locations and any more descriptive words for her. But by all means if you want to see her return frequently, you will have to let me know, otherwise she'll likely become an irregular occurrence. Also any ideas for locations, to intractable characters, to sexual positions, I would appreciate every letter of input you would be so kind as to provide me with either in the 'reviews' section or emailed to me at - arkhamstories * * G*()male {} com (I typed it out like that to avoid the system detecting the email and wiping it clean from the text file. Hopefully you're computer savvy enough to fill in the intentional errors. One last thing before I stop annoying you, some parts will we rather badly written, I have not had enough time to check every 11936 words in this document, apologies. Enjoy!


End file.
